


Uncovered

by Ischa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, House Hunting, Identity Porn, It's For a Case, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sex Club, Threesome - F/M/M, Trinity (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: Clark has finally, finally been given the chance to write that hard-hitting, investigative journalism expose that he's been dying to write. the only hitch? It involves going undercover in a kink club. (From the dceu_kinkmeme)I took liberties; obviously as this is a trinity fic. There is also way less kink of the chains and leather kind than I thought there would be.Clark nodded. He was here to gather some intel after all and not chat with a beautiful cross-dressing boy and wonder about why Bruce Wayne would come here with a woman. What did he look for that he couldn’t get somewhere else? For free. Clark couldn’t help himself; his curiosity was piqued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and title: Icalynn.

~One~

How the hell did Lois do it, Clark asked himself as he was shot down by Perry again. Clark knew he was a good reporter. 

“Is it because I was – dead?” 

Perry gave him a look. “You obviously weren't dead, Kent, because if you were these would be the last days, because judgment day was coming. And you are no Jesus.” 

Close enough, Clark thought. He was a savior of humans after all. But he wasn't going to tell Perry that particular secret. To be honest, Clark really wasn’t sure if Perry didn't know about that particular secret and they were all just pretending otherwise. 

“Why does Lois-”

“Because she's Lois,” Perry shot him down. 

“But, Perry, I know there is something going on down there.” Clark had been approached with information and he couldn’t ignore it. He had to write that story. 

“It's a prestigious kink club in Gotham, of course there is something going on there. It's Gotham. You're not writing the gossip column, Clark.”

“Perry, I know that there is something shady going on and we-” he stopped. Lois didn't beg. She gave Perry the cold hard facts and then she demanded a flight to D.C. or whatever. “Two weeks, if I can't find out anything about any shady going-ons there, I'll bury the whole thing and won't bother you every again.” 

Perry considered him and then his lips did that thing that Clark didn't dare call a smile. “Two weeks. No hotels there, as expenses go, only food. Got it?” 

Clark nodded. Lois would have argued, but Clark was beyond himself that he was actually allowed to spend two weeks – paid, to work on his own story. “You won't regret it!” 

“See that I don't, Kent, and now out,” Perry said and Clark scrambled out of his office. 

~+~

Things have been weird since he came back from the dead. It was bound to be weird, he had died. He couldn’t remember much of it – and Clark didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He had seen the news footage of course – what little there was. He had seen the big spectacle they did for him. 

He had been dead – or sleeping, maybe like Sleeping Beauty, but without the tower, for sixteen months. 

He couldn’t expect for life to not have gone on without him, but it had still been a shock to see Lois happy with someone else. For Clark, it hadn’t been sixteen months after all. It had all been fresh. 

The world had changed too. There were other people with powers now out there. Sometimes someone got a glimpse of them and it was all over the news and internet. Clark longed to make contact with them, but – then he remembered the Batman. 

“Clark?” His mom asked. 

He looked up from his laptop. He had been staring and thinking. “Yes?” 

“You had that faraway look on your face again,” she said. 

He felt guilty for worrying her. He felt guilty for living at the farm again. He should get himself an apartment, in Metropolis, where he was working for god's sake. He was a grown man. He had his life back. He had his job back. Thanks to someone high up, who was covering their tracks very well. Another mystery piled on top of everything else. And maybe he should be looking into that first, instead of his first big story. 

“Sorry, just thinking. I got my first real story and I don’t know how to tackle it,” Clark replied. He wasn’t going to tell his mom that he had to infiltrate a high class sex club. Would they even let him in? What did an evening there cost anyway? Clark knew that they had a rather elegant website. Sleek and simple, aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Not much information on it. But no less than any other exclusive sex club had on their websites. 

Clark wasn’t interested in the comings and goings of the rich and (in)famous of this particular establishment. His informant had said that there were other more alien – in every sense of the word – pleasures to be bought there. And that not all of those exotic beings were there of their own free will. 

Clark was concerned about slavery, but even if these aliens were there of their own free will, wasn’t there a health code that was violated? How safe was sex with aliens that weren’t humanoid? 

“I’m sure you will figure it out. You are blessed with many gifts after all, Clark. I just want you to be careful,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She seemed so small and frail to him. He squeezed her hand and promised to be careful. 

~+~

Clark got inside on his looks alone, he was sure of that. There were two ways how to get an invitation, you applied over the website with a short résumé, a clean bill of health and pictures or you paid the fee. Clark didn’t have the money to pay the fee, but he knew he was a good looking man. 

Clark had done some research of course, but he had never been to a sex club before and had no idea what to except. 

There were rules: he got a list of them with his invitation. As he read them he though they were sensible. And for everyone’s safety. After all, the owners wanted their guests to enjoy themselves in a safe environment and to come back for more fun. 

Clark chose his outfit carefully. He didn’t want to stand out too much and he didn’t really want to be approached by anyone either. For casual conversation, yes, because there was a restaurant and a bar, but not for anything else. 

Even if, he thought wryly, it had been a long time since he had any kind of sex that wasn’t with his own hand. But Clark didn’t think he was the leather and chains type. And wasn’t that what those clubs were all about? 

He looked into the mirror in his old childhood room and felt strange. He looked good: his hair was a bit messy, artfully so, no glasses, but colored contact lenses, and the shirt was just snug enough to show off his body, without revealing too much he thought. No jewelry, no tattoos, no scars, except that one close to his heart and it was becoming fainter and fainter each day. And a fake ID. A very good fake ID. Lois had hooked him up with someone. The bill of health was fake too of course, but he knew that he couldn’t catch anything from humans – and he wasn’t going to engage in carnal pleasures anyway. This was a job. 

Research. 

And a bit of curiosity, if he had to admit it, only to himself. 

~+~

The club was in the better part of Gotham, of course. Metropolis’ sister city had a lot of exotic places and pleasures to offer. Clark wasn’t naïve enough to think that there weren’t any sex clubs in Metropolis, but he was pretty sure there weren’t any that catered to people who wanted to have sex with aliens. 

It was strange, but now that he thought about it, he was one of those people who had had sex with an alien. Lois was from Earth after all, Clark was not. 

He shook his head, this was no time to think about Lois anyway. She had given him enough grief for this assignment. But she had supported him anyway. They were on solid ground now. Friends, with no way back to lovers, Lois had made that one pretty clear. And Clark had to accept it. 

So concentrating on work, uncovering mysteries, and secretly, sneakily saving people all over the world was what he was doing now. Besides hiding out on the farm…

“Right,” Clark said, looking at himself in the mirror, “Your life is a mess, Clark, and you should really do something about it.” 

And going to a sex club is the solution? 

Well, it was something to do, was it not? He thought wryly and then he grabbed his jacket and keys and left for Gotham. 

~+~

The lights were dim, the music soft, and the people gorgeous. Those were the first impressions Clark got. 

He took a deep breath, a woman over at the bar smiled at him. Clark smiled back and then he stepped into the room fully. He could feel people’s eyes on him, but he ignored them. He went to the bar and ordered a drink. Not that the alcohol would help, but it was something to do. 

The woman turned to him and winked. “First time here.” It wasn’t even a question. 

Clark laughed. “So obvious?” 

“You look nervous,” she said. “I’m Marlene.” 

“Clark,” Clark said, because it was the name on his fake ID too. He offered his hand to her and she took it. Her grip was surprisingly strong. He looked her over once more. 

She looked at him for a moment and then downed her drink. “You’re curious, but have no idea what you’re exactly looking for?” 

Well, you could put it like that, Clark thought. He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Let me show you around.” 

“I don’t-”

She grabbed his arm and he let her pull him up. He was towering over her, but not by much. “You don’t have to do anything. In fact, most first timers don’t do anything, but look around, maybe ask a question or two. There are many rooms here, with many different pleasures to try on for size.” She winked at him again. She had pale long lashes, Clark noted. She was really striking. 

“You can just watch people?” Clark asked. 

“Some people like to be watched, Clark,” Marlene said. “Love it really. Some people like to put on a show for their loved ones or – strangers.” She squeezed his arm and led him out of the bar/restaurant area further inside. “You can try out anything here, as long as you followed the rules.” 

“You work here?” 

She laughed. “No, honey, I just like to show people around. And you looked like you needed a guide. Besides, you’re really handsome.” 

Clark could feel the blush rise on his skin and was glad for the dim lights. “What is there to see then?” He asked. 

“Dungeons of course, classrooms, offices, private rooms, stages,” she ticked off. “A bus and a subway car. A secluded outdoor area. A pool. Any of that sound interesting to you?”

A lot of that sounded interesting, some strange and some scary, Clark thought. “A subway car?” Because he didn’t know why there was a subway car and why-

“You never thought about touching a pretty stranger in a crowded subway? To secretly caress their curves and them none the wiser who did it? Or being on the receiving end of that caress?” 

Clark could honestly say that no, he had never thought of that at all. There were laws against that sort of thing, he thought and said it too. 

“Yes, that is why people come here to play that fantasy out.” 

“In a car full of pretty strangers who want to be touched that way,” Clark said. 

“Yes, in a safe and consenting setting,” Marlene replied. 

“The private rooms?” 

“There are two kinds,” she explained, as they walked by big windows that showed the pool and couples and groups of people talking, kissing, having sex. “Those that are really private and those that have two-way mirrors, so someone can secretly watch. The couples or groups who chose those rooms know that they will be watched.” She looked at him. He could feel her gaze. “Would you like to watch, Clark?” 

He was here to watch and get some intel on the club. He nodded. Watching was the safest option right now. 

Marlene patted his arm affectionately. “We could always just go back to the bar and watch people?” 

Clark nodded. “Yes, that…that would be great. You’re going to keep me company?” 

“Nothing I would love more,” she said. “You know what they say about the shy ones?” 

“No?” 

“You have to look out for them. Honestly, I can’t wait to see you unwind and let lose, Clark.” 

Clark laughed. 

~+~

“Is that Bruce Wayne?” Clark whispered, following Bruce Wayne and the gorgeous dark-haired woman with his eyes. He wasn’t the only one. Pretty much everyone in the room was watching them. For a man in his early forties Bruce Wayne was a striking figure. Broad and solid looking, Clark thought. Familiar for some reason he couldn’t name. 

“Indeed it is,” Marlene said. She was a bit of a gossip in a charming way, Clark thought. And good company. “This isn’t the only club he goes to, you know?” 

“I didn’t,” Clark replied. He knew he had met Bruce Wayne once at a gala – books. It was about books. He hadn’t found Bruce Wayne charming then, the opposite was the truth in fact. He could remember that much. He got hell for not finishing the book- article from Perry. The details were murky, but most memories that lead up to his death were. Maybe his brain was shying away from them for a reason. 

“You don’t read much gossip, do you Clark?” Marlene asked. 

“Not really, no,” Clark replied. 

“He looks really good, I would love to have a few minutes with him alone,” she said, and her voice sounded a bit dreamy, Clark thought. 

“You could go over and introduce yourself,” Clark said. 

“Clark, he only likes gorgeous women.” 

“You are gorgeous,” Clark said and not only to make her feel better, so yeah, her breasts were on the small side, so what, she was tall and lean and had a beautiful face, she smelled really nice too. 

“You think I’m gorgeous?” 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, feeling his cheeks color again. 

She leaned in – slowly enough to give him time to pull away – and kissed his cheek. Her lip-gloss smelled like raspberries.   
“You're adorable, Clark,” she replied as she pulled back. “But I'm not strictly speaking a woman.” 

He looked her over once more, this time with the x-ray too, and she was right, her bone structure was that of a boy. He blinked. “Oh,” he said and then smiled. “His loss for limiting himself then?” 

And she laughed amused and happy, and he knew that it was a bit too loud in the hushed space and that people were looking at them.   
He hoped that Bruce Wayne and the gorgeous mystery woman were looking. 

“I guess it is his loss,” Marlene replied. “Ready to brave the back rooms?” 

Clark nodded. He was here to gather some intel after all and not chat with a beautiful cross-dressing boy and wonder about why Bruce Wayne would come here with a woman. What did he look for that he couldn’t get somewhere else? For free. Clark couldn’t help himself; his curiosity was piqued. 

He strained his hearing a bit to be able to listen in on whatever Bruce Wayne and the woman were talking about. He had a sense of déjà vu when he did it. A memory flashed brightly in his brain, but it was too fast to grab it. He let it go for now.

“Let me finish my drink first?” 

Marlene nodded. 

“Dungeons...” the woman said. Clark couldn’t really read her tone. “You want me to play your good little woman?” 

Bruce Wayne laughed. “Back in the twenties, there were already dominant women who spanked their bad boys.” 

“Hmm...”

“And I can prove that too.” 

“Photographic evidence?” She asked teasingly. 

“Would you like to see my collection?” 

“Why am I not surprised you don't collect stamps, but naughty photographs, Mister Wayne.” 

“I am a naughty boy,” he replied. 

She laughed, her voice became lower and Clark had to really stretch his hearing to understand the words amongst all the other voices in the room. 

“And you like it.”

“You like it,” he replied. 

“I should put you over my knee,” she whispered and he laughed again. 

Clark felt heat creep up in his cheeks again and let the conversation fade. He downed his drink and took Marlene's arm again. 

“Ready,” Clark said, but he couldn’t help himself and looked over at Bruce Wayne at the bar, the woman's fingers were curled around his tie and she was tugging, it looked playful, Clark thought. 

Marlene laughed beside him. “Ah, you found something you like, you didn't think you would be interested in.” She had obviously followed his gaze. 

“I-” he wanted to deny it, but she kissed his cheek again and patted his arm. 

“I can't say I blame you,” she said. “But they don't look like they are looking for company tonight.” 

“No, they don't,” Clark replied. 

“You'll just have to come back here and hope they will too,” she said. “I heard he is quite adventurous.”

“But not enough,” Clark heard himself say. 

What the hell was wrong with him? He had never even looked at a man before. Not that he could remember anyway. And here he was, thinking about what Bruce Wayne and the gorgeous woman would be up to later tonight and if they would be interested – and Marlene just told him that Bruce Wayne preferred women – he still wanted to watch, or maybe something more. Was it because they were a hetero couple and obviously attractive? Was it like watching porn, but live? Porn that you could kind of participate in? 

“Come and look around some more Clark,” she said gently. 

He nodded and followed her. He hadn't expected to be into this. He hadn't expected to find out something about himself. He hadn't expected to start questioning his life – or his sexuality. And why was he suddenly obsessed with Bruce Wayne? He hadn't liked the man when they had first met at that – library! - event. 

He had to shake it off for the moment. He had to because he knew that Perry would not give him another chance at a big story and he could not fuck this up.


	2. Chapter 2

~Two~

Bruce was watching the man leave with the lovely cross-dressing Marlene and was pretty sure that his name was Clark Kent. 

“Bruce,” Diana said. “I saw him too. What is he doing here?” 

Bruce looked at her, leaned into her space to make it look intimate when he whispered into her ear. “He is a reporter. I guess he had heard the same rumors and is here to investigate.” 

Diana sighed. “He still didn't come back as – you know and he still hadn't come to us.” 

Bruce nodded. He was pretty sure that Clark actually didn't remember that he knew what Bruce was doing with his nights. He had shared that theory with Diana before. Once they were sure that yes, Clark had dug himself out of his grave and that he was still Clark. Bruce had secretly helped Clark get his life and his job back. The Daily Planet was his after all. 

“And now he probably never will. He didn't actually like me,” Bruce said wryly and signaled the very attractive bartender for another drink. 

“I can't imagine why, you are always so charming,” Diana said. 

Bruce liked that she didn't take his shit or his moods or his – everything. That she stood up to him and that she still had that – love, for everything. 

“Well, I was a dick to Clark Kent, Daily Planet reporter,” Bruce replied. 

She laughed. “You're an only child, Bruce, you just don't know how to make friends the proper way.” 

“I managed with you,” Bruce said. 

She looked at him then, her eyes soft and her lips so pretty and close and he was very aware of his attraction to her. 

“You did. Now finish your drink and let's look at this place properly.” 

He did exactly that. 

~+~

Bruce didn't actually enjoy public sex, he liked to watch. He had been aware of that from a young age. But he didn't like to be looked at. That was probably why he was the Batman, cloaked in shadows. 

He wondered for a brief second if Clark liked to be looked at. Most likely. Superman liked to be touched, or had at least not a problem with it. Bruce had seen it often enough on the news. People touching and clutching, caressing the man of steel. And why was he thinking about it now? Probably because they were just watching a pretty young naked thing in a mask being caressed by strangers. 

Diana was pressed against him. “I never even knew...” she trailed off, looking at the box the girl was standing in. It was made of safety glass, Bruce was pretty sure of that. There were holes in it where people could push their hands in and stroke her skin. Sometimes she would press her crotch against a hole and someone would caress her, or slip a finger inside her wet and glistening pussy. “And she likes this,” Diana added in a whisper.

“It's not all chains and leather, Diana,” Bruce said quietly. 

“I feel like I missed out on some things when I left the world behind,” Diana replied. She never really spoke about her past, or the man she had loved. And Bruce didn't pry. Her loss hadn't crippled her. Not like his loss had done to him. 

“You want to step into that box?” He asked. 

She laughed softly. “No, but...” she stepped closer to the glass box and then another step and he watched her in fascination as she reached in and her fingers made contact with the girl's skin. 

The girl leaned into it, pressed against the glass and Diana's touch. He couldn’t look away from her, and neither it seemed could Clark Kent watching the display from the other side. Clark could see Diana's face, and Bruce felt jealous of that for a second before he shook it off. He stepped closer to the box himself, so he could see better. Diana was caressing the girl’s breasts and pinching her nipples gently. It was obviously driving the girl wild. She was panting and staring at Diana as Diana was looking into her hooded eyes. Barely visibly behind the mask. And then the girl shuddered and came and Diana pressed a kiss to the glass, right where the girl was panting against it on the other side. 

When he had asked her to come with him, to be his backup if he needed it, he had never thought that he would see something like this. That she would participate in any of this. She was obviously no stranger to another woman's body. Bruce really didn't know why it surprised him, she grew up on an island inhabited only by women. 

She stepped back and Bruce offered her his arm, which she took. 

“You're having fun,” he said. 

“And you don't?” She asked as they left the room with the pretty girl. He could feel Clark Kent's gaze on them until the doors closed behind them. They were alone in a corridor. Bruce knew that the corridors were monitored by cameras but had no audio. 

They could talk freely here. He pressed her against the wall, to make it look like they were getting into things. 

“Nothing unusual on this floor,” Bruce said into her ear. 

“Except everyone devouring me with their eyes, you mean,” she replied. 

“That's not unusual, Diana. You probably just learned to ignore it in your day to day life.” 

She frowned. “Clark hadn't looked at me like this before.” 

“He hadn’t seen you play with another woman's nipples before. He had seen in you the warrior, the ally he had needed, desperately. And he had been with Lois. He had never looked at another woman in that way while he was with Lois,” Bruce said. 

“And now he looks at us.” 

Bruce swallowed. He wasn't going there. He had felt it too, but he wasn't going there. He wasn't going to entertain it – at all. 

Diana seemed to sense his decision to block that part of the night out of his mind, because she sighed and pulled back from him. “The dungeons next then?” 

Bruce nodded. 

~+~

They hadn't found anything suspicious in the dungeons either. Diana hadn't enjoyed any of the pain or blood-play on display and Bruce couldn't blame her for it. 

It wasn't his kink either. They had just lingered long enough to make sure that there was nothing there, they had to look at it twice. 

It was around three when they finally left the club. 

He called a taxi and dropped her off at her apartment. They would meet for lunch tomorrow to talk everything over. 

Bruce knew he had to go back once more. 

She knew it too. 

~+~

“Maybe I should go in as Batman,” Bruce said the next week. He had been to the club again with Diana as back up, they had looked into the more expensive rooms and still hadn’t found anything suspicious or outright criminal there. He had spent a lot of money to just look around. 

“Right, so you can warn them?” She shot back. “No, Alfred is right, sometimes Bruce Wayne can investigate better than Batman. You have the money and the looks, and the reputation to back it up.” 

He nodded. He knew she was right, but he didn't like not knowing if he was wasting his time there and he didn't like that he enjoyed going back to the club with Diana. He didn't like that he was looking forward to seeing Clark Kent there again. He didn't like that he was thinking about Clark more and more often. He didn't like that he was watching old news footage of Clark being touched by random strangers. It was weird and it was obsessive and he – couldn't stop doing it and wondering. 

“Besides,” she continued. “Clark Kent is on this too. He is a good reporter. We know that from his last investigations. He didn't just randomly pick this sex club to go to and look around. You and I know that. He must have gotten a tip, Bruce. Something shady is going on there.” 

“You're arguments are solid.” 

She slapped his arm gently. She was so much stronger than him, he wondered how it would feel to be with her. “I know.” 

“And you want to go back there,” Bruce said, because he could read people and it was hard to play him and besides Diana didn't even try. 

She shrugged. “It's interesting and it's...educational.” 

“Educational? You've been in this world for a hundred years. It's hard to believe you'd find a sex club educational.” 

“Steve was the first man I ever saw. He was the first man I ever kissed, the first man I ever slept with. Steve was a man of his time when it came to sex. And I didn't really know better. Until I fell in love with Steve, I had only ever been with women. Everything about him was new and exciting.” 

She stopped suddenly like she had already said too much.   
Bruce wanted to grab her hand and hold her close, but he didn't dare.

“So, you didn't experiment?” 

She laughed softly. “Bruce, being with Steve was an experiment. His cock-” she stopped again. “Maybe if we had met in this time, maybe we would have experimented more.” 

“You’ve never been with another man after?” 

“I've been with plenty of men after Steve,” she answered. “But never long enough to – try out new and exciting things. Not like the things we saw at the club.” 

Bruce nodded. He had experimented a lot in his youth. With all kinds of things, bondage and pain included. But it had been the tamer kinks that had caught his interest and desire. “Aren't you glad you met me?” he asked, teasingly. 

She looked at him surprisingly earnest. “Yes, Bruce. I am.” 

He didn't know what to say or do faced with so much honesty. He only knew that he wanted to be better, he had wanted to be better after Superman died, but that had been guilt speaking. Being with Diana, talking to her – that wasn't guilt. Being with her made him want to be a better man. Even if it was only in private, in small things.

“Look at you, speechless,” she said, smiling. 

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You're playing with me.” 

“But you like it, it's fun.” 

And he couldn’t deny it. She kept him on his toes. 

“Let's go out for dinner,” he said, suddenly.

Maybe it was the wrong move, but he didn't think so. They were building something here, and it wasn't only the vague idea of the League, or friendship: it was something more. 

She blinked. “Are you asking me out? On a date.” 

“Yes.” He said boldly, because there were times to play it safe and then there were times to just jump and don't look back. 

“Why?” She wanted to know. 

“Because you were right, all those months ago, Diana. You were right, I never met a woman like you.” 

She seemed to think about it. And the she nodded. “Yes, let's go out for dinner.” Her eyes suddenly got a wicked gleam in them and she added, “Let's invite Clark Kent too.” 

“That is a spectacularly bad idea. He doesn't know our secrets, but we know his. The decent thing would be to stay away,” he argued, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to spend more time with Clark. He wanted to get to know him, like he hadn't bothered the first time around. He wanted to make amends maybe. 

“True, but I have a feeling, scratch that, I know, because we've done it before, we could work really well together.” 

What exactly did she mean, he wondered? Work well? On the battlefield? Solving mysteries and crimes? Uncovering conspiracies? Probably, but there was something else too. And they both knew it. It was in Clark's gaze that first night at the club, the way his eyes had followed them. The way he had watched Diana pleasuring that girl in the glass cube. 

“Fine,” he said. 

She nodded, like she knew he would see it her way. 

~+~

Bruce had his office call The Daily Planet to extend a dinner invitation to Clark for the following Friday. Which was on a very short notice since Friday was only two days away, but he was confident that Clark would not be able to resist such a formal invitation. 

“Why didn't you just call him?” Diana asked, over dinner. 

“Because I think that Bruce Wayne knowing his cellphone number would freak him out and make him suspicious,” Bruce replied. 

“Maybe it would also have intrigued him,” she said 

“I think this invitation is plenty intriguing. It comes from me.” 

She laughed. It was a nice laugh, he thought. “I have to admit that you have a point, Bruce. And you are so full of yourself.” 

He nodded. He was, there was no point arguing about it. 

“I'm looking forward to this dinner,” she added.

Yes, Bruce thought, he was looking forward to this dinner too. 

~+~

Diana was wearing one of those dresses that looked modern and yet not – timeless, Bruce thought as she kissed his cheek in greeting. They were going to meet Clark Kent at the restaurant. Bruce didn't want to freak Clark out more by sending a car to get him, besides he wasn't supposed to know where Clark was hiding out. Which was on the Kent Farm. In Smallville. So he would have to send a plane. Bruce really couldn't believe that Clark was flying every day to Metropolis for work. It was – inconvenient. 

“You look stunning,” Bruce said. “He won't know what hit him.” 

Diana smiled. “Are you wearing your favorite tie?” 

Bruce mentioned for the driver to step on it, before he looked at Diana. “I don't have a favorite tie.” 

“Everyone has a favorite piece of clothing, Bruce.” 

“Mine isn't a tie,” Bruce replied. 

She smiled again, because she knew what he was referring to. “Nevertheless, I like the one you're wearing now.” 

Bruce nodded. He hadn't meant to dress up, but he couldn't help himself either. When he was going out with Diana he wanted to look his best. 

“To be honest I'm surprised you didn't send a car to pick him up at the Planet,” Diana said. 

“I thought about it, but that would have been awkward for him and I don't want to make things awkward for him. I'm sure he's already freaking out a bit about this invitation.” 

She looked outside the car window. “Because he saw us in that club. You assume that he thinks you want to make him forget that he saw us there?” 

Bruce shrugged. That possibility crossed his mind. Of course it did. Ninety percent of the Gotham elite would have done exactly that. Through bribery or threat. 

“Bruce, did you tell him that you won't be meeting him alone?” 

“Diana. I haven't spoken to him at all. My office called the Planet, then the Planet called my office to confirm the dinner.” 

“One could think you're still mad at him,” Diana said lightly. 

Bruce didn't think he was mad at Clark anymore. “I'm not mad at him. We both had been played. It wasn't his fault...”

“I mean for dying,” Diana said gently. 

“I wasn't-”

“Yes, you were, because you think there is always another way. A better way than to die for other people,” Diana cut him off. 

Maybe that was even true, Bruce thought. His plans had contingency plans. He didn't think he was selfless enough to just die, to just except it. Because there were people who depend on him. There was Gotham. 

“I'm not mad at him.” 

“Good, because I want us to be friends,” Diana said. 

Bruce wanted that too. 

~+~

They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes too early, but that was a good thing. Bruce liked to have time to settle in before his – associates arrived. 

This, he thought, didn't really feel like a date. Yes, Diana was stunning but she had wanted Clark here too. Even though Bruce was no stranger to all kinds of modern – or not so modern – relationship models, he wasn't sure what Diana thought she was doing. 

And why was Bruce going along with it? Curiosity. He hadn't been with a man since his college days. But he was no stranger to threesomes either. Maybe that was it, he thought, looking at Diana. Maybe she was ready to experiment and wanted him to do it with her. And Clark had been watching them at the club. 

“You're brooding,” Diana said, and then smiled at the waiter. 

Bruce could see how nervous the young man was. “I'm not brooding,” he replied. 

“Sure you're not,” she said and then ordered a water and told the young man to give them another fifteen minutes, because they were waiting for someone. 

Bruce ordered a coffee and grabbed the menu. 

“It's dinner, Bruce,” Diana added, once the waiter left. 

Bruce wanted to reply but in that moment he felt eyes on them and then a waitress was showing Clark Kent to their table. He looked good, Bruce thought. He had obviously researched the restaurant and dressed accordingly.

“Mister Wayne,” he said, offering his hand and Bruce stood to shake it. 

“Mister Kent,” Bruce replied, “This is a good friend, Diana Prince,” he added and Diana offered her hand as well. 

Once they were seated and had ordered, Clark looked from Diana to Bruce. Bruce could see him thinking, steeling himself. 

“Before you start questioning his secret motives,” Diana cut in, “Maybe you would like to enjoy the dinner first? Bruce is paying after all. I understand he had been rude the first time you two met.”

“Miss Prince-”

“Diana,” Diana said, “Please.” 

Clark smiled, warming up to her, Bruce thought. “Diana, yes he had been rude, but I haven't been much better. And that is why I was really surprised about this dinner invitation.”

“Were you, really?” Bruce asked, a bit too sharply. 

Clark blushed. It was adorable, Bruce thought. 

“Bruce,” Diana said, sighing. 

“No, I had an idea, I mean...maybe you saw me-”

“Yes, we did,” Diana replied. “At the club.” 

“Right, and Mister Wayne would remember me after the last time. I mean...I have been really aggressive.” 

Bruce laughed. “Yes, you were. And I wondered later, why was it that you asked me about the Batman? I mean, I was hardly the only one from Gotham at that book thing.” 

“I knew who you were and that you – that you were important,” Clark replied. 

“You thought my word had weight?” Bruce wondered. 

Clark smiled, lopsided. “To be honest, I had no idea who you were before I had to cover that library event. I don't usually do the society pages.” 

He looked suddenly at Diana like he remembered something. “Pretty girl, bad habit,” he said and then blushed. 

Diana laughed. “Yes, I was there that night too. He had to work a bit harder to make me listen to him.”

“But he managed eventually,” Clark said. 

“He is sitting at this table, you two are so rude,” Bruce threw in, amused. It seemed that this was after all a good idea. 

“He,” Diana said, patting Bruce's arm lightly, “Has his moments and believe it or not he is also funny and smart.” 

“Don't go telling all my secrets to reporters, Diana,” Bruce replied, smiling. For a moment it looked like Clark was going to say something, but then their food arrived. 

The rest of the evening, they spent with good wine, desserts, and conversation. It was so easy, Bruce thought. Scarily easy. 

Around one, Diana had mercy on the restaurant's employees and made them leave. Bruce left a generous tip of course and then helped Diana into her coat. 

“This was lovely,” she said once they were all outside. “We should do it again.” 

Clark started to nod before he really thought about it, Bruce could tell. “I- not that it wasn't lovely and fun, but why did you invite me for dinner?” 

“To get to know you, Mister Kent,” Bruce answered. 

“But-”

“We like to make new friends,” Diana said, and leaned in to kiss Clark on the cheek. 

“Can we drive you somewhere?” Bruce asked. 

Clark blinked. “No, it's fine. I'll take a taxi.” 

“Let me give you my number,” Diana said.

Clark handed his phone over without a word of protest. “And Bruce's number as well,” she added as she typed their contact information into Clark's phone, she called herself and then Bruce and then handed it back to Clark. “There all set.” 

It was clear to Bruce that Clark was a bit overwhelmed, which was funny, he thought, because Clark was the strongest person on this planet. But he was helpless faced with Diana's charm. “We hope to hear from you soon, Clark,” she said and took Bruce's arm.

Bruce shook Clark's hand and then they were on their way to the car. 

“That went well,” Bruce said, once they were safely inside. 

“Yes,” Diana replied, smiling. “Thinking back on it, I believe that it was fate we were all at that library event.” 

Maybe she was right, Bruce thought. Maybe it had been fate.


	3. Chapter 3

~Three~

When Clark got home to the farm that night, his mom was already deeply asleep, which was a good thing, because he had no idea what to even tell her about this strange evening and night. He hadn't expected any of it. And especially not to meet the gorgeous woman from the club. Diana Prince.

He had expected a threat, a dress down. A bribe maybe, but not this. Whatever that had been. Fun, he thought. It had been fun and he hadn't had fun like this in months. 

He got ready for bed and then got his phone out, scrolling through his contacts and there they were: the new numbers. He had Bruce Wayne's private number. There were people who would kill for something like this. He changed his phone password, because it was never a bad thing to be paranoid around Lois Lane. He smiled fondly. It was weird to not be together with her anymore, but to still know her so well. He was sure with a bit more time they could be friends. Really great friends even. And spending more time with other people, people like Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne might help Clark with it too. After all they didn't know the big secret. And he wasn't going to tell it. 

And if Bruce Wayne knew that Clark had been dead – assumed dead – he probably wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. He had drilled Clark about a lot of things at dinner, but not once had Clark felt like he was being interrogated.

Maybe Marlene had been right, maybe Clark had caught their eye. Maybe all this was, was a prelude to some carnal pleasures. 

Clark thought about that. Would that be so bad, he wondered?   
Honestly he didn't think so. 

~+~

Lois was sitting on his desk with two mugs of coffee beside her when Clark entered the Planet's office. There was also a bag with Danishes. She meant business. 

“So, you had dinner with Bruce Wayne.” 

“You know I met the man once before,” Clark replied. “At that library thing at Lex Luthor's house.”

“I remember, you told me he was a right dick.” 

Clark nodded. He had told her exactly that. It had been the impression he had back then. “Yeah.” 

“Opinion still stands? Because some people think he can be fun and he does charity stuff. He is also very good looking, not that you would notice,” Lois said. 

Clark had in fact noticed that, but only after he had come back from the dead. A lot of things were different now. Clark looked at life, his life, from different angles. Angles he didn't see before or didn't dare to see before in his eternal quest to hide who he was and to blend in. Right, like that would ever happen. The closest he got to normal was with Lois, but had they ever been normal? She the thrill seeker and him – being him? 

“He hadn't been a dick last night,” Clark said. 

She handed him one of the coffees and he took it gratefully. “What did he want? I asked Perry but he didn't know a goddamned thing. Only said that Wayne's secretary called him and asked if you would be free to meet for dinner. Do you know how many people – reporters, get quality time with Bruce Wayne?” 

“Not many?” Clark guessed. “He tends to be hostile to the press.” 

Lois snorted. “No shit. So what did he want?” 

“Nothing,” Clark answered, honestly. 

Lois looked at him for a long moment. “Nothing? Why invite you to dinner then?” 

Clark shrugged. “I have no idea.” He was tempted to tell her about the Club, about the woman, but what if this was a test? If it was a test, Clark really wanted to pass it with flying colors. 

“You're holding out on me,” Lois said and she sounded hurt. 

Clark sighed, took another sip of his coffee; exactly the way he liked it. “I really don't know why he invited me for dinner.” 

“So, did you at least get anything publisher worthy?” 

“I'm not writing gossip,” Clark said. 

Lois threw him another sharp look. “I see.” 

Did she? Because Clark didn't. “Lois-”

“What?” She asked as she stood up. 

“I don't know what it was, but I had fun, okay? I had fun and it was nice and I don't want to read into it, or anything. But I had fun,” he said helplessly. 

Her eyes softened and she patted his shoulder. “I'm glad you had fun. It's a good thing, even if it was with a playboy billionaire.” She squeezed his shoulder a last time and then before she went to her desk she looked at him again, sharply. “So, are you going to see him again?” 

Why, Clark thought, did that sound like she was asking if Clark was going to ask Bruce Wayne out? He shrugged. “I don't know.” 

She grinned. “You like him.” 

Did he? He didn't dislike Bruce Wayne, but he did like Diana Prince and he liked their – interactions. Their easy banter, how they included Clark in everything. 

“Don't you have a conspiracy to uncover?” Clark asked, pointedly switching on his computer. 

Lois was about to ask more questions he was sure, but then Perry bellowed her name. She threw him a look that said this conversation was far from over and hurried to Perry's office. 

Clark didn’t have enough on the sinister going-ons in the kink Club in Gotham so he knew he had to go back and maybe meet again with his source. Since Lex Luther had played him so well, he was insisting on meeting will all his informants in person. That's how he knew that his informant didn't lie. He had believed everything he had told Clark. Clark still had ten days to come up with something, before Perry pulled the plug – plug, Clark thought and his thoughts ground to a halt. He shook it off. He could not get distracted by his own sexual curiosity now. 

He had an article to write and wrong doings to uncover. 

~+~

It was no use, Clark thought, there was nothing on this floor. And the irresistible and gossipy Marlene was nowhere to be seen. He had been approached by three women and one man so far, and he had declined all invitations to 'play'. It was his third time at the Club and he knew that he could not play the wallflower much longer. It was perfectly acceptable to not interact, but Clark was here on his good looks alone and he wasn't naïve enough to think he would be invited again if he shot everyone down who wanted a taste of him. 

He looked around again, expanded his hearing and his vision, but he could not hear anything sinister, or maybe there was too much that could be sinister but wasn't. There were faint screams coming from some of the rooms, but he had checked them out and those yells of pain were it seemed welcome. There was no other level to the Club, if there was something bad going on, slavery and sexual abuse it wasn't happening here and he had no idea how to even go about asking for something like that. Furthermore, he thought that whoever was in charge of it had to be paid very well for even a glimpse of an alien being in chains, ready to be abused. He shivered as someone stepped closer and whispered hot filthy things in his ear. He turned and smiled and shook his head. 

The woman looked him up and down. “I've been watching you, you’ve sent away four people tonight alone.”

“I'm waiting for someone,” Clark replied. 

She nodded, but Clark didn't think she believed him. “Or maybe you're at the wrong place, pretty boy.” 

There was heavy authority in her voice. She wanted to bend him over, she wanted to have him on his knees. He knew that because she had told him and he was stuck on it, trying to come up with something to say, because what if she was someone with weight? What if he would not be approved the next time? He couldn’t pay to look around. 

Clark swallowed, mind racing and then the door to the lounge opened: both he and the woman turned to look at the newcomer. Clark sighed in relief and waved carefully to catch Bruce Wayne's eye. 

“Ah, I see,” the woman said. “Didn't know he was into pretty boys.” 

Bruce Wayne stepped closer, leaned into Clark, it felt strangely intimate – also familiar, like they had done it before, or some variation of it. Clark knew they hadn’t. They hadn't been that close. Bruce’s lips brushed the shell of his ear as he whispered, “Need some help?” 

Clark nodded, his fingers clutching at Bruce's arm on instinct. Bruce Wayne felt warm and solid under Clark's fingers. 

Bruce turned to the woman, “But who could resist something so pretty?” 

The woman laughed. “Enjoy your price then, Mister Wayne.” 

“I have every intention to do just that,” Bruce replied. 

Clark waited for the woman to leave the room before he let go of Bruce's arm and waved the waiter for another drink, that did nothing to calm his nerves. 

“She is right, you know,” Bruce said. 

“About what?” 

“About you being in the wrong place, Clark,” Bruce answered. “You looked like a deer in the headlights.” 

“She's a snake,” Clark said and then bit his lip. He didn't know why he had said that. 

Bruce laughed. “Yes, she is. And she would love to bite you – amongst other things.” Bruce grabbed the rest of Clark's drink and gulped it down. “And she will be watching us.” 

Clark's brain needed a second to catch up to that thought. “I don't suppose we could just leave?” 

Bruce smiled. “Of course we could. No one is going to stop us or force us to do anything. After all people pay good money to live out their desires in a consensual and safe way here.” 

“But they won't let me in again?” 

Bruce shrugged. “Possible. She doesn't like to be denied.” He looked at Clark then sharply. “Which begs the question, why are you here and how badly do you want to come back?” 

“Can we take one of the private rooms?” 

Bruce nodded. He grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him from the lounge and upstairs to the private rooms. He got a room-key from a petite woman in skintight leather and headed down the corridor.

He shoved Clark into the room, for show, Clark thought. 

Once the door was closed, Bruce loosened his tie. “Talk.” 

Clark sighed. He did owe Bruce Wayne one, he supposed. 

“You realize, that I have to pay for this room and I don't even get a blowjob out of it?” He added, taking off his jacket. His shoulders were wide and he seemed big and imposing, Clark thought. The cut of the jacket had hidden that quite well.

“I'm here for a story,” Clark said. 

“Color me shocked,” Bruce replied, sitting down on the bed. “Come here and kneel down,” he added casually. 

“What?” 

“Come here and kneel down, right in front of me,” Bruce repeated. 

“Why-?”

“So I can mess up your hair and some of this pretty carpet can stick to the knees of your pants.” 

Clark thought about that. He blinked. It was a deception. He still felt uneasy about it. 

“You don't have to, obviously,” Bruce added, but the words sounded like a challenge. And maybe Clark was just messed up, but he didn't like it. 

He walked over to the bed and bent down, got on his knees less than gracefully, took a breath and looked up at Bruce Wayne. He had a sense of déjà-vu. His heart began to race and his palms were sweaty. A feeling of doom overcame him and then Bruce's fingers were in his hair, tugging sharply. 

“Breathe!” He said, but it was more of a command. 

Clark bristled at it for a moment, but Bruce wasn't done talking. 

“In, hold it, out. In, hold it, out,” he said, his voice still commanding, but softer and Clark honed in on that and on Bruce's heart, which was beating steadily in his chest. It calmed him down. 

“I'm good,” Clark said, shaking his head to dislodge Bruce's hand. 

Bruce smiled down at him. “Yes, clearly. You're over your head, Clark.” 

“I'm fine,” Clark repeated, heat creeping into his cheeks. He could feel it, still had that strange sense of déjà-vu and doom. 

Bruce let his fingers slide down Clark's neck slowly, along the vein and then he snatched it away. Clark felt bereft for a second before he got a grip. 

“You had a panic attack because I told you to kneel, Clark. You couldn’t have handled that woman.” 

Clark wanted to protest, because that woman? He could have handled her, he wouldn’t have gone into a room with her. It was Bruce, Bruce had done that, his closeness, the way he had to look up at Bruce. He stood abruptly. 

“I'm not here for this!” He said sharply. 

“Clearly,” Bruce replied. He was still calm. 

Clark was still listening to his heartbeat. Fuck. He was ready to leave the room and Bruce Wayne, was halfway to the door and then he stopped and looked at Bruce Wayne. Charity, Lois had said. Clark had read up on Bruce Wayne, his history. Dead parents. Gunned down in front of a nine year old. Bruce had seen it all. Had knelled in the blood until someone called the police. 

“Maybe you can help me.” 

“I am helping you right now, Clark,” Bruce said. 

“Yes,” he waved his hand, “And I am grateful. But we both know I'm not here for my own pleasure.” 

Bruce smiled again. “Neither for anyone else's.” 

Clark laughed, despite himself. He was on solid ground again. And he knew he had to thank Bruce Wayne for that. “I'm here because of a story,” he said.

“Again, color me shocked,” Bruce replied. “What did you want to find here?”

Clark sighed, grabbed one of the big soft-looking leather chairs and sat down. They were soft to the touch too. Distractingly so for a second. 

“This has to stay confidential,” Clark said. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Bruce replied. 

Clark wanted to tell him to take it seriously, but he bit his tongue. He already knew that Bruce Wayne wasn't the persona the society pages were shown. He just didn't know if this Bruce he was with right now, the one he had been to dinner with, was the real one, or just another layer to peel back to get to the true person. “A source told me that you could get some very exotic pleasures here. Illegal ones.”

“Children?” Bruce asked, his voice sharp. 

Clark was taken aback for a second. Of course, that would make someone like Bruce Wayne angry, he thought. “No, Aliens.” 

“Aliens,” Bruce echoed. 

“Yes.” 

“Like if someone wanted to fuck a Kryptonian?” Bruce asked. “You could get one here?”

“There aren't any Kryptonians left,” Clark said. 

Bruce waved it away. “But that is what we're talking about here?” 

Clark nodded. “Yes, and my source says that it's not consensual.” 

“Slavery,” Bruce stated. 

“Yes,” Clark said. 

“And you want me to do what?” 

“I've searched this place, talked to people, but could find nothing. I'm sure my source did not lie about it. So I'm guessing it's done somewhere else.” 

“And there is serious money involved,” Bruce clued in. 

Clark nodded. “Yes. You could...ask around a bit maybe?” 

“You want me to buy an Alien sex-slave?”

Clark winced at Bruce's words. “Yes. I can't do it on my own. I'm stuck and I can't ignore this.” 

Bruce nodded. “I see.” 

“I realize we don't know each other very well-” Clark began, but god he wanted to and maybe he was fucking his only chance at a friendship up right now because of a story. 

Bruce held up a hand. “I will help you. And you will keep me out of the papers.” 

Clark nodded, because of course. “Yes. Thank you. I’ll owe you for this.” 

“Yes, you do, Mister Kent,” Bruce said, “And you can make it up to me and Diana by inviting us to dinner.” 

“I – can hardly take you two out in style,” Clark said, like that was the point. What the hell? 

Bruce smiled. “We are easier to please than you might think.” 

“Okay,” Clark said. 

“I don't think you should come back here, Clark,” Bruce said, getting up from the bed. “I won't always be here to help you out.” He added as he shrugged into his jacket. He left the tie like it was. He looked a bit messy, but not – Clark stood up too and crossed over to Bruce. 

“When Lois gave me a blow-job, her lips were all red and puffy,” he said and grabbed Bruce's tie in a move that surprised him, he pulled, but gently, giving Bruce enough time to stop him. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but his lips smiled, a bit mockingly maybe, challenging, Clark decided. 

“We should make it convincing, after all you went to so much trouble already,” he added and then closed the space between their mouths. Bruce's lips were warm and soft and tasted like skin and spit. Nothing artificial about it. He had started the kiss boldly, but soon he had to surrender to Bruce's expertise. The kiss left him breathless and there hadn't even been any tongues involved. 

“I think this will do,” Bruce said, pulling away gently. 

Clark only nodded and then followed Bruce out of the room. 

~+~

Clark couldn't sleep. It wasn't only because he had Bruce Wayne's promise of help with this story, it was the whole evening at the Club. Bruce was of course right, he shouldn't go back there. There was nothing he could use there. He had learned everything he could. Even more, he mused. 

His body felt hot when he thought about Bruce. About the firmness of his body, the width of his shoulders and back. 

Now looking back at the scene in the hotel room he didn't feel afraid anymore. There was no panic fluttering in his stomach. None at all. It was heat, a low heat that he was stroking into flames by expanding that scene.   
He on his knees for Bruce Wayne. In his mind, Clark was naked while Bruce was like he had been this evening: nearly fully dressed. 

Clark could feel Bruce’s fingers in his hair, could hear that commanding voice and it made his gut clench.   
In his mind, Bruce didn't tell him to breathe. He told Clark to open his pants and take out his cock and Clark was obeying. He could feel his cock swell at the thought. He wondered if Bruce would just use his mouth to get himself off, if he would use Clark for his own pleasure. His cock got harder, imaging Bruce's pants and the hard hot cock in his mouth. Clark's hand curled around his hard flesh. He bit his lip as he stroked himself, imaging Bruce's scent, his fingers tightening in Clark's hair, pulling him onto his cock. 

Clark came before he could finish that fantasy. He blinked up at the ceiling, breathing hard, his come cooling on his stomach. Well, he thought. It was a brave new world. And he got a second chance at experiencing it.


	4. Chapter 4

~Four~

“Alien sex-slaves,” Diana repeated, once Bruce told her about his chance meeting with Clark at the Club. 

“Yes, that is what Clark said,” Bruce said.

“I didn’t know there were any other aliens on earth.”

“Apparently there are. And why shouldn’t there be? We only knew about Superman because he came out, but he's been living on earth, undetected, and unnoticed by everyone for thirty years.” 

She nodded. “Do you think some of those so called aliens, could be Meta-Humans, like our friend from the sea maybe?” 

Bruce had considered that possibility too. “I don't know, but I intend to find out.” 

“You're going to ask discretely around for those – forbidden pleasures?” 

“If it's a real thing, and Clark seems to be very sure about it, then someone is making money of it. And I'm known for my escapades. People like to believe the worse of me.” 

“You want them to, so they don't see what you don't want them to see,” Diana replied. 

That was true of course. He had crafted his public image carefully over the last twenty years. “Point is, that whoever is in charge of that alien slavery ring will easily believe I got bored with what humans have to offer. It's our way in.” 

“I don't like it,” Diana replied. 

He smiled. “Of course not. This is so much worse than what I thought was going on there.” 

“I don't mean that. I mean you going in there without backup,” Diana said. 

“Master Bruce never goes in without backup, Miss Diana,” Alfred threw in smoothly as he put a tray with drinks and snacks on the table. 

Diana smiled at him. “Thank you.” 

“You are very welcome,” Alfred replied. 

“You think that place won't have any security measures? Something to disturb any signals. I'm sure they won't allow you your phone either,” Diana said, getting back to the issue at hand. 

“First I just need to make contact.” 

“And then, once we expose it all, what will happen to the – no doubt traumatized, alien slaves?” 

Bruce had no idea. Yet. “We will come up with something.” 

“We can't hand them over to the government. For that matter I don't think this thing should hit the papers,” Diana said. 

“I know. I don't think we should make that public either. We will have to talk to Clark about it later.”

Diana sighed. “He won't be happy.” 

“He will do the right thing, you know that Diana.” 

She nodded. “I do. He's always done the right thing.” 

Yes, Bruce thought. Once Clark had seen the mistakes he had made, he had tried to talk to Bruce and Bruce hadn't wanted to listen. But he got a second chance. They all got a second chance to do better this time around. 

~+~

“Charming,” Diana said, and Bruce had to admit that it was. And it was out of the way. Clark had told them to dress down and they had followed that suggestion as best as they could. Diana would always stand out. She looked like a model that stepped right out of Vogue. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a long slit on the side, like she needed to make sure she could kick high if the need should arise and a blouse in a pale blue that suited her very well, Bruce thought. 

Bruce was wearing his 'slumming it' clothes, but he had a few gadgets in his pockets just in case. 

“He said to just go in, there is a table under his name,” Bruce replied. 

Diana nodded, taking his arm. 

The table was in the back, away from the big window, it was obviously an Italian place. Bruce had seen the cannoli on display on the way in. He intended to have some of those. 

“Mister Kent said to tell you he would be a bit late,” the waiter said, smiling at them, and handing over the menus. “You can order, we already know his order.” 

“He comes here often then?” 

“Clark? Yes,” the waiter said. “That man can eat! And the chef loves him, says Clark has the best taste-buds of anyone he has ever met.” 

Bruce smiled and ordered a coffee and a water to start with. Diana ordered a tea and then got back to studying the menu. 

“I'm sure everything is delicious,” Bruce said. 

“If Clark is helping with the recipes, then yes, I'm sure as well,” Diana replied. 

They had just ordered when Clark came in, he looked a bit disheveled and Bruce thought it was a good look on him. 

Diana gave him a look. Bruce nodded, he was sure Clark had been out supermaning without the cape and iconic 'S'. He had been doing it for a while. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Clark said as he arrived at the table. “Did you already order? I told Tony to-”

Diana put her hand on his bare arm to still his words. “Yes, Tony, the pretty waiter, informed us you would be late, please sit down Clark, you look like you need a drink.”

Bruce shoved his untouched glass of ice-water with lemon in Clark's direction. 

Clark took it with a grateful smile. 

“Charming place,” Bruce said, once Clark drained half the glass in one go. 

“The food is wonderful,” Clark replied. 

“You bring all your dates here?” Diana asked casually. 

Clark looked at her like a deer in the headlights. “I-”

“Relax, Clark,” Bruce said, smiling. “She's teasing.” 

“I don't really date,” Clark said. “And I thought that you two were...” he trailed off. 

Diana exchanged a look with Bruce. They hadn't really talked about it, but he was sure they were on the same page. They wanted to see where this would go. 

“We're open to new experiences,” Diana said. “Are you?” 

Clark glanced over at Bruce and then looked at Diana. “I think I am.” 

Was he thinking about Bruce's fingers in his hair in that room? About the kiss? How good he looked on his knees? 

“Here you go, Clark,” Tony said in that moment, arriving with their food. 

They waited for the waiter to leave again, before going back to their conversation. But neither Bruce nor Diana asked about Clark's intentions again. It was good enough, he had called them, that he had arranged a meeting – or a date. 

Once they were done with their food, Bruce ordered more coffee and those deliciously looking cannoli. 

“The next one is on me then,” Diana said. 

“Next one?” 

“Date,” Diana answered. “We live in a modern world after all, it's only fair, don't you think Clark? After all, theoretically, women have the same rights as men, so why not also have the same duties? And it's not like I need to be supported,” she smiled sharply, but it was still charming, Bruce thought. 

He wondered how she was in bed. He wondered how it would be to be held down by her. Give over control to that gorgeous woman, like he had teased at the Club that first night. 

“Yes, that would only be fair,” Clark said. 

Bruce had been pretty sure that Clark wouldn't have had a problem with a woman that had her own money and knew what she wanted. Pursued what she liked. He had been together with Lois Lane for years. 

“Excellent,” Diana said. 

By the time they finished their coffee and dessert it was nearing midnight. 

Bruce invited them back to the Lakehouse. Clark declined. 

Bruce let it go. 

He didn't want to ruin this date, or whatever it was, so he would call Clark later in the week to talk about that article that Clark should not write anymore. 

~+~

They met up for breakfast three days later. 

“I made contact,” Bruce said after they ordered coffee and also breakfast for Clark. Bruce wasn't in the mood for sticky pastries. It was harder these days to keep his fighting weight than it had been twenty years ago. 

Clark nodded. “So there is something to this.” 

“Yes,” Bruce said. “You realize that there is no way I can get any kind of evidence. Right Clark?”

“I thought about it, and I think you might be right. But something had to be done,” Clark replied. 

“Yes,” Bruce said, “I talked it over with Diana.” Clark looked surprised but didn't say anything, so Bruce went on. “Even if we can get any kind of evidence and it's really unlikely, what will happen once the world knows about those aliens? What will happen to them?” 

Clark sighed. “I know what you want me to do, Bruce.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes, you want me to drop this story,” Clark said. “And I get it, but these people can't be allowed to continue.” 

“They won't,” Bruce said. 

Clark looked at him sharply. “Do you want to hand this over to – the Batman?” The last word was only a whisper. 

“I know you don't think very highly of him,” Bruce said, “But he gets the job done.” 

“He helped Superman,” Clark said. 

It had been a byline in the Superman-article all those months ago, not that Bruce had expected anything else. The loss of Superman had been too fresh for people to care who else had been there and what they had done. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. “And I know people who can get this to him.” 

“What will he do with the victims?” 

“I will do something about that, Clark. They had been undetected for years, I can give them that back.” 

“Bruce-”

“I have money and money is power, I also have friends in high places. Did you know that the police commissioner is a welcome guest in my home?” 

Clark shook his head. “No, I didn't.” He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Bruce. His eyes were sharp and piercing and so blue it was unreal. “There are a lot of things I don't know about you, Mister Wayne.” 

Bruce leaned back in the cheap chair and smiled. “I hope you can find some out.” 

Clark smiled back at him. “I intend to.” 

“Are you dropping the story then?” 

Clark sighed and then nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” 

“Will you still go and see for yourself?” Clark asked. 

For a moment Bruce was tempted to lie. “Yes, I will.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I need to,” Bruce answered.

He was fully prepared for more questions, but Clark just nodded and finished his coffee. Clark probably understood that need better than anyone else. 

~+~

“Is he going to let it go?” Diana asked that evening, taking off her shoes and stretching.

“How is Arthur?” 

“Resisting,” Diana answered. “But I think he is warming up to me.” 

“Why can't everyone be as easy as Barry Allen,” Bruce sighed. 

Diana smiled. “That would be boring for you and you know it.” 

“It would be boring for you too,” Bruce shot back. 

“Probably,” Diana admitted. “So, Clark?” 

“He is ready to let it go. He is okay with the Batman handling this thing.” 

She looked surprised at that. “You told him?” 

“Not that I am in fact the Batman, no, but that I have friends in high places. He knows about the Batman, he knows what the Batman can do. He knows that these people will be punished.” 

“I want to come too,” Diana said. 

Bruce nodded. He wasn't going to argue with her about it. She would be an asset, she was hard to hurt, even harder to kill. And she was something more than human, that could win him over the victims. Victims usually were as afraid of him as the criminals. There were a few exceptions of course, Martha Kent for one. 

“I thought you might.” 

“You're better at this sharing and working together thing than I thought you would be, Bruce.” 

“It's still a work in progress.” 

“Arthur will come around,” Diana said. “Want to go down and spar?” 

They had never done that before, but he had to admit that he was curious and he needed a good workout against someone who could hold their own. And Diana could hold her own for sure. 

“I won't go easy on you,” Bruce said, getting up from the chair. 

“I won't go easy on you,” Diana shot back. 

Bruce smiled and started in the direction of his bedroom.

Diana followed. 

She had been down in the Cave more than once, so she knew where everything was. “You have any workout clothes for me?” 

“I don't think any of mine would fit,” Bruce said. 

She shrugged and started to strip. “We will do it like back home then.” 

“Naked?” Bruce asked, only a bit alarmed, because being naked would be a serious distraction. 

“Maybe if you win,” Diana replied with a wink. She was down to her underwear and bare feet, tying her hair back with an elastic band. She didn't look vulnerable at all. Not even especially sexy, Bruce thought. 

“Like gladiators then?” Bruce asked. 

She laughed. “I guess?” 

Bruce nodded and took off his clothes. He put on his workout pants, but didn't bother with a shirt or shoes. 

He respected her skills, she had been trained well, but Bruce was a quick leaner. And he always looked for a weakness, especially with an opponent that was so much more experienced and stronger. 

She smirked and then she stroke. She was fast too, but Bruce had known that. He lunged to the left and she missed, barely. 

She didn't talk during their sparing and he appreciated it. Soon they were both sweating and breathing hard. He felt that she could outlast him. If she was going to play for time, Bruce had to take her down first. He was really glad that she was on his side. 

He grabbed her, and brushed his lips against her ear – that minimal distraction was all he needed to sweep her legs out from under her and pin her down. She was looking up at him. 

“You play dirty.”

“Only if I know I can't win otherwise,” Bruce admitted. 

She surged up then and kissed him and he tightened his fingers on her wrists. With everyone else he would have been more careful, but she didn't bruise that easily. 

“You win,” Diana said, panting and then she flipped them over and sat in his lap. 

Bruce smirked up at her. “I bet that was pretty much the only time I will be so lucky.” 

She looked at him seriously. “It wasn't luck. You saw a weakness and you went for it. It's what a good warrior does, Bruce.” He unclasped her bra and flung it to the side.

Her breasts were small and pretty, underneath all those pretty clothes she had the body of an athlete. She was smooth and perfect all over. No scars to talk of. 

He reached out and ran his hands over her hips and sides, up to cup her breasts. Her hands found his chest and she let them slide over his scars and then she leaned down and kissed him hard and passionate. 

It left them both breathless. 

She scooted back a bit so her ass was teasing his cock. He groaned. 

She smiled, grabbed one of his hands and guided it inside her sweat soaked panties. Bruce took the hint and started to play with her clit. She was grinding back on him, her hands roaming his chest aimlessly. 

She was unbelievably beautiful, Bruce thought and he had known his fair share of beautiful and adventures women, but she had been right, he had never known a woman like her. 

“Harder. Stop teasing, Bruce,” Diana said, her hands tightening on his shoulders. 

“Right back at you,” Bruce said. 

She laughed and it shook her whole body. “I’ll get you off, don't worry.” 

He didn't. Bruce knew that she played fair. He grabbed her neck and pulled her down, she came willingly and then they were kissing again, hot and messy and she was making these little panting noises, that were driving Bruce wild. She tore her mouth away and reached behind her, rubbing his cock through the thin material of his shorts. He rubbed her clit harder and pinched her nipple and her back bowed, she was biting her lip as she came. Bruce could only stare for a long moment and then she was scooting forward, her hand was sliding inside his boxers and curling around his hard cock just right. It only took a few more strokes for Bruce to lose it.

She wiped her hand on his boxers and then laid down on his chest. Her breath was hitting his sensitive skin. He put his free arm around her waist. 

“That was good,” Diana said. “We should do it again. Soon,” she added. 

Bruce grunted affirmation. 

~+~

After they showered, separately, they went up to the Lakehouse and let Alfred make them dinner. Bruce was aware of Alfred's looks. Alfred never gave up on the idea of Bruce settling down one day. Bruce had kissed that life goodbye a long time ago. 

“When are you going to meet with the scumbags that enslave aliens?” Diana asked between bites of a delicious rabbit ragout. 

“It's all work, work, work with you,” Bruce teased. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Didn't I just prove that that is not the case?” 

He finished his ragout and took a sip of the red wine. Diana had water, because she didn't drink. “In two days. I am not going to ask if I can bring a guest.” 

“I wasn't suggesting that. It would be stupid and suspicious. No, I just want to keep my calendar clear. I assume we will move in soon after?” 

Bruce nodded. “The sooner this happens the better.” 

“Do you have a plan for the aftermath?” 

“Yes, as far as possible I will give them their old lives back, or created new ones. Money is of course not a problem.” 

“I didn’t think it would be,” Diana replied. “What about the people in charge of this whole operation?” 

“I will destroy it, Diana. They may look clean on the outside, but I bet slavery is only one branch of their criminal activity. We will get them for something else. That could make the papers,” he said, just realizing it. 

She smiled. “And help Clark.” 

Bruce shrugged. “Two birds, one stone.”


	5. Chapter 5

~Five~

“I thought I would be able to meet him,” Clark said, he sounded disappointed even to his own ears.

“You thought the Batman would hand you that evidence in person?” Bruce asked.

To be honest, Clark hadn't thought that he would have a story by the end of the week, because he had allowed the Batman to do whatever the hell the Batman had done. Bruce wasn't forthcoming with any details on what went down. Maybe he didn't have any. The Batman was known for playing things close to his chest.

“I know it's stupid,” Clark answered, sighting into the phone.

The important thing was that he had something to show Perry. And that justice had been served as well. And did he really want to meet the Batman? When he had first come back from the dead, he had had nightmares about Doomsday and the Batman and he was sure that it was all messed up in his head, because he died, but – no, he didn't really want to face the Batman. At least not as Clark Kent. And he wasn’t ready to ask for the cape back. Not right now at least. It was enough to help people again, without being the symbol of hope – and controversy he had been before he had died.

“It’s not stupid, Clark,” Bruce reassured him.

Clark had all kinds of messed up feelings regarding the Batman and his own death. He wasn’t going to put that on Bruce’s shoulders.

“So… Diana texted. Friday night?”

“Yes,” Bruce replied, his voice sounded warm and Clark wanted to bask in it.

How was he so different from that first meeting? What had changed? Besides Bruce having Diana now? Maybe that was all that had to change for Bruce. A good woman in his life. Hadn’t that changed his dad’s life? His own, when he had met Lois? He wondered where he would fit in. Bruce Wayne wasn’t known for his longtime commitments. He was known for scandalous affairs and Clark really didn’t want to end up on page six.

But he didn’t want to stop seeing Bruce or Diana either. And he couldn’t stop thinking about that room at the Club where he had been on his knees with Bruce’s hand in his hair and Bruce’s commanding voice in his ear.

“See you Friday then, Bruce,” Clark replied and hung up before he could say any of the things he had just been thinking.

~+~

It was a Greek place. And an upscale one. Not as posh as the first dinner Clark had with Bruce and Diana, but way out of his league – usually that was. He wasn't going to worry about it, because Diana was paying. He was the first to arrive at the restaurant. But then he had been flying over. And he wanted to be the first one to arrive. Be on time.

The table was outside in a nice courtyard, close to a wall, with plants in big pots everywhere.

The waiter's eyes lingered on Clark and Clark decided to smile at him as he was handed the menu.

Bruce and Diana arrived together only ten minutes later. They were five minutes early.

“Clark,” Diana said and Clark stood so he could take her hand, but she leaned in instead and kissed his cheek. She smelled nice, Clark thought.

“Diana, Bruce,” Clark said, with a nod in Bruce's direction.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“No, I was soaking up the sun,” Clark answered and Diana laughed, sitting down. Bruce followed.

They ordered and then they sat there in silence for a while, waiting for their food, and once it was served they enjoyed the excellent food.

“Do you, by any chance, know what happened to the Club?” Clark asked after they ordered dessert. He had looked into it, of course, he had expected to see it closed, but it wasn't.

“I bought it,” Bruce answered.

“I – why?” Clark wanted to know. Why would Bruce want to buy something like that? Bruce gave him a sharp look. “I just mean, it doesn't seem like something that would fit into Wayne Enterprises.”

“Wayne Enterprises owns a few restaurants, a paper, night clubs, it wasn't such a stretch to add this Club to the list,” Bruce answered.

“But – the things going on there.”

“Nothing bad or criminal has been going on at the Club. The criminal activities were conducted somewhere else. The Club is still a safe place to play and I liked it. Why would I want someone else to have it? Let someone else make it into something else?”

“And now you don't even have to pay the entrance fee,” Diana teased.

“Well, none of us has to, you're both on the list,” Bruce replied.

Clark took a sip of his coffee while he was processing the whole thing. What Bruce was saying made sense, still...he hadn't thought that Bruce had been really into the kink Club scene.

“Will you be there often?” Clark heard himself ask. Why the hell did he do that? Shit.

Bruce looked at him, calculating, Clark thought.

“I mean, will you act as some kind of manager?” He added. He was aware that that was a spectacularly stupid question. Bruce Wayne would not be a manager at his own kink Club. Bruce Wayne had Wayne Enterprises to look after. “Forget that question, that was stupid to ask.”

“Marlene will be acting as manager, she knows the place in and out,” Bruce answered smoothly.

“She is great,” Clark replied.

“And lovely,” Diana added.

“Yes, that too,” Bruce said.

For a second, Clark was tempted to ask if they knew that Marlene was a boy, but he was learning fast that Bruce Wayne was not an airhead. He was in fact pretty smart. And experienced. The fact that even Marlene had thought that Bruce Wayne wouldn’t play with a boy – that told Clark that he was good at keeping secrets. Because Clark knew that Bruce Wayne would play with him. Alone or with Diana. He wondered if he should just invite them back to – shit, he still didn't have a place in Metropolis. He really needed to move out of his childhood home.

“She will be an excellent manager, I'm sure. She's good with people,” Clark said.

“She really is,” Bruce replied.

“Will you know if one of us visited the Club?” Clark asked, because what the hell, he wanted to know things. And Bruce Wayne was forthcoming with answers – at least on this subject.

“No, unless you want me to. Privacy is still a thing, Clark, even if I own the Club now. I'm not going to spy on people and what they like to do. I wouldn’t want anyone to spy on me and what I want to do. The security cameras are for security only and the tapes will be erased every twenty-four hours, like was the practice with the previous owners. I won't look at the tapes. There is highly trained security personal for that.”

“Good to know.”

“Were you planning on going back?” Bruce asked, curiosity in his voice now.

Clark shrugged, “As I said before, I like Marlene.”

Bruce hummed like he was thinking about it, but didn't comment.

After dessert they ordered more coffee and like before, the conversation flowed easily. Diana made him laugh and sometimes blush. Clark had the feeling that she had an old soul. She was passionate about all things Greek or ancient.

“She's an expert on old weapons too,” Bruce said. “That's how we met.”

“Really?” Clark asked.

“Well, I saw her of course at the library thing in Metropolis. I commented on it, while you were grilling me about the Batman,” Bruce answered, smiling.

“Yes, I remember,” Clark said. “Pretty girl, bad habit.”

“You called me a girl?” Diana asked.

“I didn't know you then, I know that you are not a mere girl, Diana,” Bruce answered, there was amusement in his voice. Like they were sharing a private joke.

“It seemed like, you two, had to have known each other longer than a mere two years,” Clark threw in. They seemed so in tune. So familiar around each other.

“We just clicked after we got to know each other better,” Diana said. “I honestly didn’t expect that.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said, mock hurt. “I'm more than my reputation.”

She put her hand on his arm. “I know who you are.”

They looked at each other for a moment and it was private and intense and Clark felt like he should maybe look away, but he didn't. Couldn't.

Bruce looked away first, cleared his throat. “Well, few enough people do.”

“You don't make it easy for them,” Clark said.

Bruce nodded.

Clark had a feeling that Bruce wanted people to care enough to want to see behind the mask – and it was a mask, wasn't it? - he presented to the world and look for the real him. It seemed that Diana had done just that. Clark was doing it now. He wanted to know the real Bruce Wayne as well. And it seemed that Bruce wanted it too.

“He was trying to lecture me about a sword, that was his opening,” Diana continued smoothly the tale of their first meeting.

“She knew all about it. I also accused her of getting away with things because she's pretty.”

“You did compliment my dress and eyes,” Diana threw in smiling.

“Yes, I did.”

“Doesn't seem to me like you would want to see him again,” Clark said to Diana.

“I honestly wasn't going to, he seemed so full of himself,” she answered, “But then he got me something, something that I value a lot and I decided that he wasn't so bad. It turned out we had similar interests, besides ancient weaponry.”

“And the rest as they say is history,” Bruce finished.

Clark had the feeling there was a lot more to the story, but he didn't think that they were lying, just keeping a few things private and who could blame them really? This was only the third date.

They left the restaurant thirty minutes after closing time. Diana thanked the manager and left a good tip for everyone who stayed late. The manager just smiled at them fondly.

Clark decided that he liked this restaurant not only for its food and he was definitely going to come back, even if it would take a hefty bit out of his salary. Maybe after the story he got from the Batman broke, he could ask Perry for a raise.

This time, neither Diana nor Bruce offered him a ride. Which he was glad for. Diana kissed his cheek and Bruce hugged him goodnight: his lips had brushed Clark's skin as he said it and Clark’s fingers had tightened in Bruce's expensive jacket.

Clark was sure then that this meant something.

~+~

Saturday was a beautiful sunny day at the farm. Clark did some chores and then dressed in his better clothes. He was going apartment hunting. Metropolis wasn't the cheapest city, but he had found a few places online that looked promising and it wasn't like he needed that much space or an elevator. He was experienced with tools and construction, he could fix a place up.

All he really wanted was a place he could call his own, with a couch and a big bed and a kitchen big enough for a dining table, because Clark loved to cook.

The first few weren't what he was looking for, a few were a total disaster and he was ready to give up and try another day when a sign in a shop window caught his attention. The sign had just been put there, Clark had seen the elderly woman do it and he went inside to ask about the apartment.  
The woman looked him up and down and asked if he was employed.

“I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet, mam,” Clark answered, taking out his press badge to show her.  
She was a tiny Asian thing and she owned the Tea and Spices shop they were standing in right now.

She gave him the badge back and said, “It's not a fancy or big place. Two rooms, a kitchen, and a tiny bathroom, no tub, just a shower. But everything works and there is small balcony out back. It's on the third floor. No elevator.”

“Sounds great,” Clark said. “Could I maybe see it?”

She nodded. “The last tenant left yesterday, I hadn't had the time to clean it up yet. It needs a loving hand.”

“I'm pretty handy, mam,” Clark said.

“Bet you are, boy,” she said, smiling. “Follow me.”

Clark did.

The kitchen had a sink and a stove and nothing else, but Clark could work with that, there was enough room for some cupboards. The space was open and flowed into the living room, Clark loved it because it would house his big dining table well. There was a smaller room that would house a big bed, dresser and a closet just fine, as the place didn't have a built in closet and a tiny bathroom with a tiny window. The balcony was a surprise, because it was bigger than he had thought it would be.

Clark loved it, he loved the big windows and the hardwood floors. Everything was a bit rundown, but he could fix that up.

“Well?” She asked.

“I love it,” Clark replied.

“Let's talk rent then, Mister Kent,” she said.

By the time his mother called to ask when he would be home, he had signed his lease on the tiny apartment over the Tea and Spices shop. It had been a bit higher than he had intended to pay, but Mrs. Woo said he could live the first two months rent-free if he was going to fix up the place and her storeroom. It seemed like a good deal, Clark thought. And he had to admit that the rent she was demanding was fair for the part of town and the size of the apartment. Also that beautiful balcony.

He was in excellent spirits when he came home for dinner.

“You look happy,” his mother said.

“I am. I can move in as soon as I fix it up. I can start hammering away tomorrow, my landlady said.”

His mother smiled at him. “Did you take pictures of the place?”

“Yes, of course,” Clark said, taking out his phone and handing it to his mom while he was getting a soda and prattling on about the new place, the floors, the balcony, Mrs. Woo and the Tea and Spices show downstairs. There were three other apartments in that building that Mrs. Woo owned. She was living in one, and the other two were rented out. One to a college student, the other to a paramedic. People, Clark thought, who came and went at odd hours, like himself. Maybe that was why Mrs. Woo had given him the apartment.

“It looks nice, Clark. I'm glad you found a place that suits you,” his mother said, handing the phone over to Clark.

He frowned. “I know you were worried about me, because I've been hiding here for the last few months.”

She crossed over to him and cupped his face. “I'm your mother I'll always worry about you, Clark. And you needed the time to process everything. Of course I was going to give you a safe place to do that.” She kissed his cheek and patted his arm. “But you are a grown man too.”

There were a lot of implications in that last sentence, Clark thought. “Mom-”

“I just want you to be happy and you seem to be happy again, Clark.”

He hugged her tightly and she hugged back just as fiercely. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clark. Now let's have dinner and then look at some fancy paints for your new apartment. Maybe curtains too,” she cocked her head. “There's some old furniture up at the attic you might want to look at too. Sturdy wood, just needs a bit of love and paint.”

Clark nodded.

~+~

Clark spent as much time as he could working around the apartment, building cabinets, and buying curtains and new bedding. When he had died, all his stuff went to Lois, when he came back she had offered to give some of it back, but the furniture had always been theirs and it fitted her place. He hadn't even thought about a new place for himself back then.

Now Lois was standing in his kitchen/living/dining area and looking around. It was the first day he would actually spend the night at his new place. “Nice.”

“Really?” Clark asked, because it was a far cry from her loft apartment. It was warmer in tones, he thought, had more of the farmhouse feel than her more modern, industrial style.

“Yes, I really like it. It suits you,” Lois said. “And the balcony is to die for.”

It really was. Clark had bought some big plants in pots for it, so they were shielding the table and bench he had gotten for it too. It was his little paradise.

She went over to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. The bedroom was simple, warm wood, gray and white furniture and crème colored bedding. Plants and books on the windowsill.

“I’m planning a housewarming party next month, you want to come with Richard?” Clark asked.

She seemed to hesitate, but then nodded. “Yeah, I think I'd like that. Who else will be there?”

“The usual suspects, my mom of course, some friends I recently made.”

She looked at him with a sharp smile. “Mr. Wayne?”

“If he can make it, you promise to play nice?”

“You take out all the fun, Clark,” Lois replied, pouting a bit.

He laughed. It was good to be able to banter with her again.

“I'm sure he won't be able to make it anyway,” Clark said.

She hummed at him, but didn't answer. “So, now that you have a kitchen in the same city as I live, make me some of those hash-browns I like so much?”

“Sure,” Clark said, easily, he had everything for hash-browns in the kitchen. He would throw in a few eggs as well.

~+~

The first night at his new place was strange, but not in a bad way. He finished up his article and then stood up and made some tea before he grabbed a shower and then went to bed with a book.

He couldn’t sleep, the city sounded different than the farm. He was thinking about his housewarming party and wondered if Bruce would come, if he could invite Marlene the cross-dressing manager of the Club. Would his other friends be shocked? Did Clark really care? Marlene had become a good friend over the last few weeks. She had helped with choosing the bedding and various small other things for the bedroom. She had good taste and Clark liked her. He would invite her and hope she would come, he decided, and then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

~Six~

“Will you make it?” Diana asked, over coffee. 

Bruce wasn't even going to pretend that he didn't know what Diana was talking about. Clark had invited them to his housewarming party. Bruce knew that it wasn't going to be a big crowd, but he also knew that half of that crowd – or more – would be made up of reporters. 

“It's early in the evening,” Bruce replied. 

“Yes, so your other duties won't get in the way, but that is not what I was asking, Bruce.” 

“Yes, I will make it,” Bruce replied. 

“Will you be you, or will you be Bruce Wayne?” 

That was the question, wasn't it? It was easy to be himself with Diana, who really knew pretty much everything he got up to. It was easy with Clark too, even if Clark had forgotten he knew Bruce's secret. Bruce was sure it would come back to him sooner or later. And if it shouldn’t, then Bruce would tell him, because he didn't want to lie to Clark forever. 

“I will be Bruce Wayne, but I will talk to Clark about it before,” Bruce decided. 

“Good,” Diana replied and stretched. “I'm going to see Arthur tomorrow, I will be back in time for the party. Should I pick you up?” She added with a grin. 

“The Lakehouse is out of your way,” Bruce pointed out. 

“I like the new car,” Diana replied. “I think you will like the new car too.”

“Will you let me drive?” 

“Maybe,” Diana replied, but Bruce didn't think they were talking about cars anymore. 

“Fine, pick me up. I'm guessing, it's casual?”

“It's Clark's housewarming party, Bruce, yes, I think casual will do just fine.” 

Bruce nodded. 

~+~

He waited for Clark outside of the Planet building, because he didn't want to make a big scene. Clark knew that Bruce wanted to talk and that he would wait for Clark to finish work. Clark had offered a late lunch at some diner and Bruce agreed. He would of course only get a salad, because he had to keep the calories down. He was pretty sure that Clark would never have that particular problem. 

Clark spotted the car in seconds, Bruce wondered if he had used his powers to do so. He knocked on the car window and Bruce smiled, opening the door and letting Clark slide beside him. 

“The driver has the directions,” Bruce said. 

“Hello to you too,” Clark replied. 

Bruce smiled. “Hello, Clark, how was your day?” 

Clark blinked at him and then laughed out loud. “Good, thank you for asking. Is Diana going to join us?” 

“She’s out of town on business,” Bruce replied. “She will be back in time for your housewarming party.”

“Speaking of which, you didn't say if you were coming, Diana already confirmed she would be there.” 

“I will be there, Clark, that's why I wanted to meet up beforehand,” Bruce replied. 

The car parked in that moment and they got out. Clark lead the way and even held the door open for Bruce like he hadn't thought about it, because it was just something he did (for a date, maybe, Bruce wondered).   
They found a booth in the back, but close to a window. Clark didn't even look at the menu before he ordered, Bruce got his salad and coffee. 

Clark raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't comment. “Not as young as I used to be,” Bruce explained anyway.

“You're in good shape Bruce,” Clark said. “So, what do you want to talk about?” 

Right, Bruce thought. “Your housewarming party. I'm guessing Lois will be there and some of your other colleagues?” 

Bruce knew that Marlene would be there too, because she had called his office to ask if that would be okay. Clark had been a customer and would maybe be in the future as well, but he was also a friend so she had been torn. Bruce told her not to worry, because he saw no harm in their friendship. 

“Yes,” Clark answered, “I thought that might be a problem for you.” 

“It's not really a problem, but,” he looked Clark in the eyes then, so he would understand this, “I will not be as free there as I am when I'm only with you and Diana. I have a public image for a reason Clark.” 

“I see and you don't want me to feel hurt when you're being rude to my friends?”

“I won't be rude, Clark, as long as no one is going to be rude to me,” he conceded. 

Clark thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. “Fair enough. Some of my friends think it's strange that you and I hang out. Some really want to get their hands on you- I didn't mean it, how it sounded.” 

Bruce smiled. “I bet some want to get into my pants too, Clark. It's part of the public image. And I like sex. But I don't want to be asked about my sex-life or any of my business decisions when I'm at a friend’s party.” 

“I get it and I already told Lois to play nice,” Clark said. 

“Good,” Bruce replied just as their food came. The salad was better than Bruce had dared to hope and the coffee was pretty good too. 

“You want some?” 

“No, thank you,” Bruce answered, even if he was eying Clark's onion rings.

“One onion ring will hardly make you fat,” Clark tempted. 

“You're a bad influence on me, Mister Kent,” Bruce said and snatched an onion ring after all. It was delicious. 

Clark smiled and popped one in his mouth. “Marlene will come too,” Clark said once he finished his food and ordered a slice of apple pie. 

“I know,” Bruce replied. 

“Of course you do,” Clark said. “Did she ask your permission?” 

“She was a bit conflicted about it, but she really wanted to go.” 

“Conflicted?” 

“Because you could be a customer again,” Bruce explained. “You're on the list after all.” 

“Right, you realize I was only there for the information, right? Otherwise, I would have never stepped inside such an establishment.” 

Bruce looked at him. “But you had fun there.” 

Clark swallowed a mouthful of water. “It had been interesting.” 

“So, would you like to see it after hours?” Bruce asked, and he really couldn’t say why he had asked that question, except that he wanted to see Clark's reaction. 

“Won't it be boring after hours, without all the people?” 

“I guess we will have to make our own fun then,” Bruce answered. 

Clark was silent for so long that Bruce thought he wasn't going to answer. He finished his coffee and gestured to the waitress for the check. 

“I got it,” Clark said and then to Bruce's utter surprise, “Yeah, let's see the place after hours.” 

Bruce hadn't actually been serious about making their own fun once they were there, but he had the suspicion that Clark was fully prepared to start something. 

He let Clark pay the check and then they made their way back to the car. Bruce gave the driver the address. He opted to follow Clark's example and check his emails on his phone until they got there. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bruce asked. “I hadn't meant it as a challenge, you know?” 

“I know, but I am curious how it looks all deserted and quit,” Clark admitted. 

Bruce nodded and went to the back to the employees’ entrance to let them in. Inside it was cool and clean, and dark. He switched some of the lights on. 

“Setting the mood?” Clark joked. 

“Do you want more light?” Bruce replied. 

Clark shook his head. “No, this is enough. And probably better than a 1000 Watt glare anyway.” 

“Let's start the grand tour then,” Bruce said. “To your right you see the bar.” 

Clark laughed. “I know the bar already, let's head inside.”

“Upstairs? Or downstairs?” 

Clark thought about it for a moment, Bruce could see it. “Downstairs.” 

Where the dungeons were, Bruce thought. He didn't have to point that out, because Clark knew it. He had been here before after all. “Alright.” 

It was really quite inside. No soft music playing, no human voices talking, moaning, screaming. 

The doors to the rooms were all open. “Have you used some of those?” Clark asked, stopping in the doorway to a room, Bruce glanced inside. There was a spanking bench and a cage in the corner and a big bed with restraints. 

“Yes,” Bruce asked. 

“Hmm,” Clark replied. 

“I tried it both ways,” Bruce added. It was like a compulsion. “I was younger back then.” 

“I see,” Clark said. 

“I tried the bench before too, but I lost the appetite for pain in recent years,” Bruce added. 

“But not for dominance,” Clark said. 

Was he, like Bruce, thinking about the room upstairs? “Dominance doesn't have to be about pain, restraints or humiliation, Clark.” 

“I never thought about this kind of thing before I started to investigate this story. I mean, I knew there were places like this one, but I didn't really think about what was going on there. Seeing this...”

“You wonder now?” Bruce guessed. 

“Marlene was the first cross-dressing man I ever spoke to, or maybe I did before but just didn't know. I actually didn't catch it right away. She told me.” 

“I'm not surprised she told you,” Bruce replied. 

“Because I'm so naïve, sheltered, and innocent that I need to be told these things, so I don't freak out?” Clark asked, something sharp and unpleasant in his voice. 

“No, Clark, she did it because she sensed that she could trust you. She knew that you would not hurt her in any way once you knew she had a dick and she didn’t always wear a dress and high heels.” 

Clark looked taken aback for a second and then he was suddenly invading Bruce's personal space. “Is that why you told me about your experiences with these?” He asked, waving his hand around, indicating the room; the restrains, the cages, the spanking bench. “Because you trust me?” 

“Yes,” Bruce replied firmly. “Do you trust me?” 

“I'm here, am I not?” Clark asked. 

Bruce nodded. “Do you actually want to try any of these out?” 

“Not today,” Clark answered and pushed closer, their lips were nearly touching. 

“You can kiss me now, Clark,” Bruce said and Clark did. 

It was a gentle kiss, but in no way hesitant or tentative. Clark knew what he was doing and he was a good kisser, Bruce thought, as Clark's tongue invaded his mouth with gentle licks. He was pushed against the nearest wall. He hadn't done this in a while and it was unexpected enough to be manhandled to make him moan. Clark's hands stole under Bruce's jacket and then under his shirt. His hands were big and warm, warmer than any human's, Bruce noted. Sometimes he forgot, when he was in the presence of Clark Kent, reporter and farm boy from Smallville, that this man was also Superman, not human, inhumanly strong. His brain kicked in then and he fisted his hands in Clark's shirt to pull him even closer, he canted his hips so his cock got some fiction. Clark bit his lip and Bruce chuckled. 

“You think this is funny?” Clark said, but Bruce could hear the smile in his voice, see it in his eyes. 

“I think this is fun,” Bruce answered, stressing the last word. “Let me make it better,” he added before Clark could say anything. Bruce went straight for Clark's button and zipper, had Clark's cock in his hand in a matter of seconds. 

Clark groaned and buried his face in Bruce's neck. His breath was hot and damp: Bruce wanted to feel his teeth there. Next time. 

“Can I?” Clark panted.

Bruce nodded, he didn't even care what Clark wanted. It was enough that he tried to ask. 

Clark kissed his neck and then fumbled with Bruce's pants. “Angle's all wrong,” he muttered, but got Bruce's cock out and stroked it slowly. 

“How about this,” Bruce said, grabbing both their cocks. 

Clark looked at him and then licked his palm and curled it around them both as well. “I think this might even be better.” 

Bruce just had to kiss him for that. 

It didn't take Clark much longer to spill over them both, Clark it seemed was really into kissing. 

“Shit,” Clark said. 

Bruce laughed and stroked a bit faster. Clark knocked his hand away and took over, he was a fast learner. Soon Bruce was coming too, his head hitting the wall hard. Clark stared at his hand kind of helplessly and Bruce laughed again. “Use your shirt.” 

“Why not yours?” 

“Because mine probably cost more than your rent, Clark,” Bruce said. 

Clark looked to his hand and he wiped it on Bruce's shirt slowly. 

“Clark!”

“Are you going to make me pay for that?” Clark asked. 

Bruce sucked in a breath, because that was totally a line. “Not with money.” 

Clark kissed him. “Looking forward to it.” 

Bruce wiped his hand on his shirt too and pushed Clark away. He sighed. “I haven't done the walk of shame in a while.” 

“Well, it's not a walk of shame if you're not ashamed and I'm not.” 

“Neither am I, Clark.” 

“I know,” Clark said. “This place has a washroom, doesn't it?” 

“Yes, more than one.” 

“Let's clean up then,” Clark replied. 

Bruce nodded. 

After they cleaned up Bruce gave Clark a lift to his new apartment and declined to come up for a coffee. He had to patrol tonight. He kissed Clark goodbye and then told the driver to take him home. 

~+~

Bruce liked Diana's knew car; it was sleek and fast and she did not let him drive it.

They had to park two blocks away from Clark's apartment and walk the rest of the way.

“Mister Wayne,” Lois Lane said, because of course they had to arrive at the building just as she did with her partner. Bruce was too old to call him her boyfriend. 

“Miss Lane,” Bruce replied with a nod. 

She eyed Diana, but Bruce wasn't going to introduce them. This wasn't the 19th century. Diana could do that herself, or Lois could. 

Lois sighed, “After you.” 

“Thank you,” Diana said, smiling at them and then she took Bruce's hand and dragged him up the stairs. “That was rude, Bruce,” she said once they were in front of Clark's door, which was already open. Bruce could hear voices inside. 

He took a breath. “I was perfectly civil.” 

She grinned. “You treat this like a warzone.” 

“My idea of fun is you and Clark naked in a bed.” 

She kissed him hard for that one. “Maybe later.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them and he looked over his shoulder to wink at Lois Lane and her partner. She didn’t seem amused. 

Diana was laughing silently as they finally entered the apartment. 

“You made it,” Clark said like he hadn’t really believed that Bruce would show up. Bruce couldn’t blame him. They haven’t really talked since their encounter in the Club the other day. 

“Yes, I did and look who I found loitering on your doorstep,” Bruce replied, pulling Clark into a hug that Clark melted into. 

“Lois,” Clark said, once they disentangled and he had greeted Diana, “So glad you could came.” 

“Clark, you know Richard?” 

“Sure, we’ve already met,” Clark said, ushering them in. 

Bruce had been watching both Clark and Richard, but it seemed that neither of them had a problem with the other. 

Clark got them drinks and then he was gone. Bruce and Diana were left with Lois and Richard. He wasn't bad looking, Bruce thought, but if he were in her place he would have tried to make it work with Clark again. 

“So, Bruce Wayne,” Lois said. 

“So,” Bruce replied in his most bored tone, “Lois Lane.” 

Richard looked vaguely uncomfortable with Lois' tone. Boy probably knew her well enough to know that she was about to start something. 

“Are you dating Clark?” 

“We are dating, Clark,” Diana cut in. “Diana Prince.” She offered her hand to Lois and Bruce wondered if she was going to squeeze a bit too hard. He would have probably done it, but then he was a man and territorial. And he knew it too.

“You two are dating, Clark? Together or separately?” Richard asked. He seemed intrigued, but not in a bad way. 

Lois gave him a look. 

“Together,” Bruce answered. 

“And are you seeing other people too? Like in an open relationship or are you in a monogamous ménage?” Richard wanted to know. 

“Richard!” Lois said. 

“I've been in an open relationship before, but it wasn't really my thing,” Richard added, ignoring Lois' outburst. 

Diana seemed amused about Richard's earnest questions. “We're going for a monogamous ménage,” she answered. 

Richard nodded. “Of what I’ve heard of Clark, that is probably his idea too.” 

“What?” Lois asked. “I didn't even knew he was...into men.” 

“I'm not, not really,” Clark said from behind her. He had Marlene at his side and made introductions before he looked at Bruce briefly and then to Lois. “But I'm into Bruce.” 

“Who wouldn’t be?” Marlene threw in with a laugh. 

Bruce really liked her and he liked the yellow summer dress she was wearing, which he told her. She blushed prettily. 

“So this is something serious?” Lois persisted. 

“Lois, you promised to play nice,” Clark reminded her. “This is my housewarming party. Everyone is supposed to compliment me on my carpentry skills. I did build that kitchen myself.” 

Diana smiled. “Lead the way then and explain what you did and why, Clark.” She gave Bruce a look, but he shook his head. He was good here, with Marlene at his side. 

“Did you meet Clark's mom yet?” Marlene asked. 

“Not officially, no. And I don't see her,” he answered, eyes sweeping over the room. Had Clark invited her? Probably. Did she come out to Metropolis for this? Most likely. 

“Well, I hope she will show up. I'd love to congratulate her on raising someone so open minded and polite.” 

“Yes, Clark is both,” Lois cut in, her eyes resting briefly on Clark's back. 

And then Richard started a whole new topic that everyone was interested in. Bruce had to give it to Richard, he was good with people. 

~+~

Bruce and Diana stayed even after everyone else was gone. Clark's mother came after all and was now safely on her way to her hotel, because she declined to make Clark sleep on the couch. 

“I could have paid for her room,” Bruce said. They were in the kitchen, watching Clark load the dishwasher, because he declined any help. Bruce had the feeling that he didn't think Bruce even knew how a dishwasher worked. But contrary to belief, he wasn't useless in the kitchen, and he would prove it soon, hopefully. 

“She wouldn’t have let you, anyway. She didn't let me, Bruce,” Clark replied. “She's stubborn like that.”

“Marlene liked her,” Diana threw in. 

“Mom liked Marlene too,” Clark replied, he closed the dishwasher and washed his hands. “All in all, I think this went well.” 

“It did. I enjoyed this party and everyone I've spoken too did as well,” Diana said. 

“Did anyone give you a hard time like Lois did Bruce?” 

Diana shrugged. “They were of course curious about me and Bruce, but no, no-one stepped out of line. Everyone was perfectly nice.” 

“Good,” Clark said and then he looked from her to Bruce. He cleared his throat. “There is really no delicate way to ask this, but are you two staying?” 

“The night?” Diana asked. 

“Yeah,” Clark replied. 

“How perfectly scandalous of you,” Bruce said, but Diana was already reaching for Clark. It was only fair that she got the first kiss tonight, Bruce thought. It was hotter than he thought it would be to watch them kiss only a few inches away from him. Diana pressed Clark against the counter and buried her hand in his hair. 

Clark looked thoroughly disheveled once she broke the kiss. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Clark asked, blinking. 

“Yes, we're staying the night,” Diana clarified and then she grabbed Bruce by his shirt and pulled him in to kiss him as well. He loved how she kissed. 

“You two,” Clark said. 

Bruce moaned. 

Diana laughed. “Bedroom.”

Bruce was totally on board with that. He grabbed for Clark's hand and let Diana drag them to the bedroom. 

“This is a big bed,” Bruce commented. He had seen it before, but right now it seemed like the time to comment on it. 

“Yes, it is,” Clark replied with a shy smile. 

“Been planning ahead?” Bruce teased as he was stripping Clark out of his clothes. 

“Hoping, really,” Clark replied. 

Diana was watching them and Bruce could tell that it was doing something for Clark to be looked at. He stored that for a later time. Maybe Clark would be willing to get in front of a camera in the Club one day. 

“I like your optimism Clark,” Diana said. 

Clark was down to his underwear now and helping Diana with her skirt, while Bruce was removing her top and letting his hands slide over her perfect small breasts. He teased the nipples through her lace bra and she moaned. 

“So, did one of you have a plan?” Clark asked once Diana was straddling him on the bed. 

“Bruce always has a plan. It's his thing,” Diana replied, just before she claimed Clark's mouth again.

He waited until they had broken the kiss to say, “I have more than one idea how this could work. It depends on what you want.”

Clark blushed, “I don't think I'm ready for-” he waved his hand. 

Bruce was pretty sure that meant full on penetration. 

“Clearly, you can't even say it, Clark,” Diana said. She kissed him and ground down on his cock to take the sting away. “It's fine. No one is going near your ass, tonight.” 

Clark nodded. 

“Okay, so how about this,” Bruce said, “Diana in the middle?” 

“Hmm, you want to share me,” Diana replied. “I can get behind that. Clark gets to fuck me,” she decided. Which was fair, because Bruce had already had her mouth and her pretty pussy. 

Clark's head hit the headboard. “You two.” 

Diana laughed. “There is no room for shame in the bedroom, Clark, except if you get off on it.” 

“I don't,” Clark replied. 

Diana nodded, she ran her hands over Clark's perfect chest: no big ugly scar where the hole used to be, just a faint line. That made Clark seem more human. And then she hooked her fingers in his boxer-shorts and pulled them down until Clark was naked. 

She threw the boxers behind her and grabbed Clark's cock, stroked it. Bruce could only watch, fascinated. 

“You're too far away, Bruce,” Diana said and Bruce nodded, stepping closer to the bed. 

“Turn around. You need to lose those panties, they're soaked through anyway,” Bruce replied. She threw him a look over her shoulder, but did what he had asked. 

Clark was scrambling to get up on his knees. “Pull them down, Clark,” Bruce instructed and Clark nodded.

Diana looked up at him, her hair was a bit messy already and Bruce reached out to undo it, so it could flow richly over her shoulders. She gasped and Bruce focused on what Clark was doing, he had a hand between Diana's legs and was most likely playing with her clit. Bruce just stroked her face: cheeks, nose, and lips until she opened her mouth and sucked his fingers in. She bit down when she came from Clark's ministrations. 

“I want you in me,” she panted and Bruce didn't wait for her to clarify if she meant him or Clark. 

He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, grabbed a condom from his wallet and threw it to Clark, shoved his pants and boxers down just as far as they needed to go to free his cock and took himself in hand. Stroking a few times, even if he didn't need it. He was so hard for them. Diana licked her lips, Clark put the condom on, grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his cock. Bruce guided his own hard flesh into Diana's mouth. 

He was trying to watch Clark fuck her, but he lost himself in her perfect, soft wet mouth. 

Diana came first, pulling Bruce and Clark down with her. He had warned her, but she had swallowed. He knew that he didn't have to be careful with her, because she couldn’t catch any human diseases and he was getting tested regularly anyway, but years of being careful were hard to shake. 

Clark was panting into Diana's back as Bruce pulled out of her mouth. 

“I like how you taste,” Diana said. 

Clark groaned. 

Diana reached back and patted Clark. “I'm sure you taste good too. Next time we're doing it the other way around.” 

“Next time,” Clark said, but both he and Diana knew it was a question. 

“If you want a next time,” Bruce said. 

“Yes,” Clark replied. “I want a next time.” 

“Good,” Diana said. “Can I use your shower?” 

“Sure,” Clark answered, pulling out and letting go of her. “You should take off your clothes, Bruce, I have a sleep-shirt you can borrow.” 

Bruce put his cock back in his pants and shook his head. “Sorry, I can't stay tonight. I have an early day tomorrow.” 

Clark frowned. “Okay.” 

“I'm staying,” Diana said, getting out of bed. “You better have a shirt I can borrow once I'm back from the shower.” 

Clark grinned. “Sure.” 

Diana kissed Bruce on the way to the bathroom and then he was alone with Clark. 

“You ever spend the night?” Clark asked, pulling the sheets over his lap. 

“No, I usually don't,” Bruce answered truthfully. 

“Are people allowed to spend the night at your place?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said, crossing over to Clark. He cupped Clark's face and Clark leaned into it. “I want to stay, Clark. I will stay the next time. You and Diana...it's different with you two. You are different.” 

Clark kissed his palm. “Okay. Next time.” 

“Next time,” Bruce said and pulled himself together. He had to leave, there were still a few hours of night left. He should hit the streets before bed. “Goodnight, Clark.” 

“Goodnight, Bruce.”


	7. Chapter 7

~Seven~

Clark knew that he couldn’t avoid Lois forever but it seemed that for once luck was on his side, because Lois was chasing down wrong doers on the other side of the world.

So he was free to meet up with Bruce and Diana for excellent food, exclusive events, and hot sex. Not that they had much more of the last – at least not all three of them. Bruce was being cagey and Clark didn't get why. When he and Lois first got together they were fucking every opportunity they got. 

“Have you seen him without a shirt?” Clark asked Diana over lunch, two weeks after their first sexual encounter in Clark's apartment. 

“Yes,” Diana answered. 

“Oh.” Was he reading into things? Was it just a coincidence that Clark had not seen Bruce without a shirt on? But frankly, it felt like more than that. And Clark had to trust his reporter instincts. “But...”

“Yes, Clark?” 

“I feel like he's hiding something from me,” Clark came clean. 

Diana sighed. “Bruce hides a lot of things, from a lot of people.” 

Clark nodded. He understood that she would not take sides. She wasn't a referee between them. If Clark had a problem he had to take it to Bruce and figure his shit out with Bruce's help. It was only fair. “I'll have to talk to him then,” Clark said. 

“This Friday should be good. I will be out of town on – it's not really business,” she said. 

“Okay?” 

“I'm meeting with a man that me and Bruce want to work with, but he's still...resisting our call,” she explained smiling. “Which means that Bruce will be home alone. You should call Bruce anyway to make sure he'll be home.” 

“Thank you, Diana.” 

“Whatever for, Clark? I want this to work.” 

“Me too,” Clark replied. 

“Good, now finish your lunch and go back to work before Perry fires you.” 

“After the last hot story I wrote I don't think he will. And besides, doesn't Bruce Wayne own the Planet?”

“Yes, he does. But do you really want to cash in favors with your rich lover?” 

No, Clark didn't. “You're right, of course, Diana.” 

She smiled. “Of course.” 

She kissed him goodbye hard and filthy outside of the diner, someone whistled, and then she left him standing there. He got a grip soon enough and went back to the Planet to finish his article before Perry had his head. 

~+~

Bruce was wearing a tight black t-shirt and loose pants, and his feet were bare. Clark stared at him. He had seen Bruce’s cock plenty of times, but he had never seen Bruce this naked before. 

“You want to come in or stare some more?” Bruce asked amused. 

Clark blinked. “Yes.”

Bruce smiled. “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, I want to come in, but you can’t fault me for staring, Bruce. I think this is the most unclothed I’ve seen you and I’ve had your cock in my mouth.” 

“What if Alfred were here?” Bruce asked. 

“I know he’s not,” Clark replied, because he had only heard one heartbeat and it was Bruce’s familiar heartbeat. Clark hadn’t even noticed when Bruce’s heartbeat had become something he was listening for. Same with Diana, actually, now that he thought about it. The realization hit him like a rock to the head. He was in deep with these two. Deeper than he had thought. This wasn’t only an affair anymore. At least not for Clark and they hadn’t really been going out and having sex that long. 

“Clark? You look a bit pale,” Bruce said, offering him a glass of water. 

Clark took it gratefully. “Thanks.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” Clark replied. “Yes, I am. Just something…something that hit me.” 

Bruce looked at him sharply, but let it go. Clark didn’t think Bruce was ready to hear declarations of love. Clark didn’t think he was ready to make them. 

“You wanted to talk?” Bruce prompted. 

“Why are you never naked when we have sex?” Clark asked, because this was what he came here for. He wanted to know more about Bruce. He wanted to touch more of Bruce. “I want to see you naked.” 

“Clark-”

“Diana’s seen you naked,” Clark cut in and stepped closer to Bruce. Bruce wasn’t giving an inch. He stood his ground, Clark was not surprised. Bruce Wayne, the one he knew privately, was a delicious contradiction. 

“It’s different with Diana.” 

“Because you trust Diana,” Clark said. It hurt. Fuck, it really did. 

“She trusts me,” Bruce replied. 

“I trust you!” 

“You don’t know me Clark, if you did, you would not-”

Clark usually tried to reign his impulsive side in, but something about Bruce, from that very first time they met, Bruce could bring it out in him. He was in front of Bruce and fisting his t-shirt in a matter of moments.   
“Show me then,” he said and kissed Bruce hard, his fingers stole under the hem of the shirt and he ripped it open without thinking about it. The noise made Bruce still, then moan. 

“That’s the second one you ruined. Maybe I should punish you for that kind of behavior, Clark,” Bruce said and bit Clark’s lip. The words and the slight sting to his lip went straight to Clark’s cock. 

Clark brushed the t-shirt off of Bruce’s shoulders and then stepped away. There were scars everywhere. He swallowed and looked deeper, even if he felt guilty about it, he had to know. Under the skin and muscles there were broken and healed and broken again bones. 

“Bruce-”

“I have a dangerous hobby,” Bruce replied. 

Clark’s eyes snapped to Bruce’s face. “You’re still doing it?” 

Bruce shrugged, it looked oddly graceful for someone so big and broad. “Yes, I’m still doing it.” And he wasn’t going to stop, Clark realized. Whatever this hobby was, Bruce was addicted to it. 

“Diana knows about this.” It wasn’t even a question. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“Because of that look on your face, Clark. That look that tells me you think I’m crazy, or addicted to pain or deeply messed up. And I’m sure you’re coming up with theories of why I’m doing it too. Of course the death of my parents would be on that list of reasons. And you’re a good, caring person and you want to fix it. Fix me,” he looked Clark straight in the eyes then. “I’m not broken, and I don’t need to be fixed. Diana understands that.” 

“Let me see the rest Bruce,” Clark said. He was shocked; he could admit it to himself. He was probably more shocked because he could see the bones, the old breaks there, the fractures. 

Bruce studied him for a moment and then took off the rest of his clothes. He let Clark look him over. Stood still when Clark went around him to see his back. There was a fresh bruise on his shoulder. Purple and green and ugly, Clark reached out to trace it, but before he could make contact, Bruce was holding his writs. Bruce was fast and even naked before Clark right now he looked dangerous. 

“Seen enough?” 

“You think this will scare me away?” 

“You wouldn’t have been the first,” Bruce answered. 

“I don’t like that you kept this from me,” Clark said, “But I won’t call it off between us just because you like to play with fire, and knives, and big dogs,” he added. 

“How do you know that?” Bruce asked. 

“I read a few coroner’s reports, they have pictures,” Clark replied. He didn’t want to think about those, not here, not now. Not when Bruce was naked and still holding his wrist. 

“Are you worried you will ever read mine?” Bruce asked. 

“Maybe,” Clark admitted. 

“You won’t, I don’t die so easily,” Bruce replied, pulling on Clark’s wrist sharply and erasing effectively the space between them. His breath was hitting Clark’s lips. He could smell Bruce, feel his body heat, hear his heart beat and he wanted to taste Bruce in that moment more than anything he’s ever wanted. He licked his lips and Bruce smiled. It was a sharp smile and it went straight to Clark’s cock. 

“Bruce.”

Bruce hummed. “You want to be on your knees for me again Clark?” 

God, did he want to. Clark nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Bruce let go of his wrist and put his hands on Clark’s shoulders, pushing down, none to gently. Clark got the hint and sank to his knees. He looked up at Bruce, waited. 

“You want me to tell you what to do, Clark?” 

Clark hadn’t thought that he would get off on someone telling him what to do and how to do it in bed, but here he was and getting harder by the second. He felt exposed, even if the one naked was Bruce. Clark nodded. 

“Use your words, Clark. You’re supposed to be good with them.” 

Clark swallowed. “Yes, I’d like you to tell me what to do.” What you like was left unsaid, but Clark was pretty sure Bruce had heard it too. 

“Hands behind your back,” Bruce said and Clark obeyed.

Bruce studied him for a moment. “Pick a scar.” He ordered then. 

Clark blinked. “I-what?” 

“Pick a scar, one you can reach comfortably from where you’re kneeling,” Bruce answered. 

Reach comfortably, Clark thought, probably not with his hands. He studied Bruce’s body: thick muscles, aroused cock, smooth chest. And scars everywhere. Small and not, old and not. 

“Okay,” Clark said. “The one on your left thigh.” 

“Knife wound, happened a few years ago,” Bruce said. “Needed stitches.” 

“Looks like it was painful.” 

“Make it feel good, Clark,” Bruce said: his voice was soft, but it was a command nevertheless. 

Clark licked his lips and then leaned forward so he could lick that scar and then blow over it gently. He could see Bruce shiver and knew he was on the right track. He did it again and then again, and once Bruce got used to it, he kissed it, nibbled it and then bit down gently. 

Bruce’s hands reached for him: one curled around Clark’s neck and the other buried in his hair.   
He wanted so badly to get his mouth on Bruce’s cock, but he was holding back because Bruce hadn’t told him to move on from that scar. 

“Pick another one, Clark,” Bruce said. 

Clark did, closer to where he wanted his mouth to be, and proceeded to lick, kiss and suck that patch of skin too. 

By the fifth he was very close to Bruce's cock, finally. 

“Clark, there is no scar there.”

“Yes, there is,” Clark argued, he could see it, it was old, barely there, and small, but he could see it. “Here,” Clark said, tracing the faint line with the tip of his tongue, “It stops here.” 

Bruce groaned, his fingers tightened in Clark’s hair. Clark itched to reach out and drag Bruce closer by his hips, but he stayed put. 

“Forgot about that one,” Bruce said, “Shaving accident when I was thirteen.” There was amusement in his voice. 

“Bruce please.”

“Please what, Clark?” 

“Please let me suck your cock, Bruce,” Clark said. He was beyond blushing, shame or caring, he needed to taste Bruce and he didn’t want to wait anymore. 

“Yes, you can,” Bruce said, pulling him closer. His fingers were strong and warm. 

The scent of Bruce’s arousal was filling up Clark’s nose and his mouth watered. He kissed the tip and then opened his mouth wide. Bruce was nice enough to guide his cock into Clark’s mouth. He allowed Clark to suck and lick it for a while before he told Clark to just keep still. Clark hummed his consent and let Bruce use his mouth until he came. Bruce didn’t tell him to swallow, but he did anyway.   
Clark licked him clean and took a breath. 

“Do you want to touch yourself, Clark?” Bruce asked. 

Clark started to nod and then shook his head. “I want to come,” he clarified and Bruce smiled like he was proud. 

“Stroke yourself until you do,” Bruce said. 

Clark opened his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers: it didn’t take long for him to come all over his fingers. He felt exhausted once he did. 

“Shit,” Clark whispered. 

Bruce hummed. “Did you like it?” 

“Yes, Bruce. Yes, I liked it,” Clark replied. He had loved it, to be dominated that gently, that subtly.

“Do you want to do it again?” 

“Yes,” Clark said. He really, really did. 

“Good,” Bruce replied. “You can get up now, you know?”

“Give me a second,” Clark said. 

“Take all the time you need,” Bruce said. “I’m going to take a shower. After we should order some food.” 

Clark nodded. 

~+~

“I heard you had a good time at Bruce's window display of a house,” Diana said. She was smirking. 

“Does he tell you everything?” Clark asked, he could feel himself blush. When it was the three of them there was never any power-play. Was it weird that he enjoyed it so much when he was having sex with only Bruce? 

“No, he doesn't. He doesn't tell me any details either. And I understand that it's different when you two are alone. It's different when I'm with Bruce alone too,” Diana replied. 

“But he told you we had sex and that I enjoyed myself?” 

She gave him a look. “Clark, it would be really bad if you didn't enjoy yourself while having sex with the person you are with.”

“Right,” Clark said. 

“Why are you all twisted up about it? You saw me for the first time in a sex club, playing with a stranger's nipples.” 

As if Clark could ever forget that. It was so unbelievably erotic and still in his top five fantasies when he was jerking off. 

“I don't know. Smallville?” 

She smiled, patting his hand gently. “I'm not judging, just curious. Bruce is the first man you've ever been with, right?” 

“Yeah,” Clark replied. 

“But you didn't freak out about it.” 

It wasn't a question at all. He shook his head anyway. “No. I do work for a big news paper and live in a modern city. It's true, back on the farm, being not straight wasn't really talked about. But then we didn't have access to the internet like the kids do now. I had no idea polygamy was a thing people did until I moved to Metropolis.” 

“I see,” Diana said. 

“But, I think it's good. I mean, it works for us.” 

“It does,” Diana said with a smile and then she leaned over the table and kissed him gently. 

Well, Clark thought, things were definitely looking up in his life. His career was back on track, he was in a real relationship again, with two amazing people, and he was still helping people all over the globe, but without the media pressure. 

~+~

When Clark met the Batman he knew. He knew because he knew that heartbeat, had been listening to it for weeks, it was a constant background noise now, like first his parents' used to be and then Lois'. 

He had been out late, on his way home, really when he heard it. His mouth had curved into a smile, because he hadn’t expected Bruce to be in his neighborhood that night. He had tried to pinpoint the heartbeat and once he did he looked up, surprised. 

The figure on the rooftop wasn’t Bruce – of course it was Bruce – it was the Batman. For a long moment that felt like eternity to Clark they looked at each other. Clark got a strangled ‘you’ out and then the Batman was gone and Clark was staring into the darkness where he had been. Rooted to the spot. 

Everything made sense in that moment. The scars, the broken bones, Bruce’s insistence that he wouldn’t stop it. Hobby, Clark thought, my ass. 

He ran home and once there he sat on the floor and remembered. 

He had met the Batman before. They came back to him now, those muddled memories. He had fought the Batman, he had fought with the Batman. 

And he had fought beside Diana too. No wonder she didn’t have a problem with Bruce’s ‘hobby’. She was helping him. She had fun fighting Doomsday. 

He grabbed his phone, thought about calling, didn’t. Wrote a text message instead, because it was the modern way of communication after all. 

‘Want to punish me for wreaking your car?’

He didn’t send that, tried again. 

‘Sorry, I trashed your car.’ He sent that and a second later: ‘You look good in black (leather?)’

There was no imitated reply from Bruce, but Clark hadn’t thought there would be. 

Bruce was the Batman. Bruce knew about him. Bruce knew that he had been Superman. Bruce Wayne had saved his mother. Bruce Wayne had probably – most likely – paid for his funeral. Bruce Wayne had helped him get back his life and his job. 

Bruce Wayne had been lying to him, he had been fucking Clark, and he had been lying to Clark. 

He sighed. 

He had lied to Bruce too. 

Did that make them even? Clark wondered. 

Diana had kept that secret too. Bruce’s and her own. Why, that was the question. Did they think he would balk if he knew that they knew his secret? 

Maybe. Clark couldn’t honestly say he wouldn’t have run. Now, of course, it was a whole other thing. Now he was invested and knew that both Diana and Bruce were too. He would not run away from this. 

He grabbed his phone again. ‘So what are you exactly doing at that seaside town?’ He stared at that and didn’t send it. Tried again: ‘I apologized for trashing Bruce’s car awhile back. You think two years later is too late for an apology?’ 

Diana called him ten minutes later. Clark was still on the floor, but now lying on the hardwood and staring at the ceiling. 

“You know,” she said. “I’m glad. Did he tell you?” 

“What do you think?” 

“Of course he didn’t,” Diana sighed. 

“No, it was a coincidence, really. But I remember nearly everything now. About before I died,” Clark said and it was good to be honest with her. 

“Good,” Diana replied. “I was telling Bruce to just come out with it, but he didn’t want to listen. He can be so stubborn sometimes,” she sighed, but he could hear the smile in her voice too. It was something she liked about Bruce. It was something Clark liked about Bruce too. 

“He is. How long do you think until he answers my text?” 

“He’s on patrol now, probably not until he comes home in the morning,” Diana answered. “Want to go over for breakfast and a talk tomorrow?” 

“Will Bruce even let us in?” 

“You know who I am, right? You know I can just kick down his door?” Diana replied.

Clark smiled. He could kick down the door too, of course, but he didn’t even think about that. “Breakfast it is,” Clark said. “Thanks, Diana.” 

“Whatever for?” 

“For being you, I guess.” 

She laughed. “Do you want to know a secret?” 

“Another one?” Clark teased. 

“Do you?” 

“Yes,” Clark answered. 

“It was my idea to invite you to dinner that first time, but by the time we had to part, Bruce wanted to make you his too.”

“Yours,” Clark said. “I’m yours.” And it was the truth. He was. There was no going back now. 

“We’ll figure it out, together,” Diana said. 

“Night, Diana.” 

“Night, Clark,” Diana said and hung up. 

Only later did he realize he never asked her about that fishing town. 

~+~

“Alfred made bagels and scones,” Bruce said instead of hello. 

“Lovely,” Diana replied, kissing Bruce’s cheek. 

He was clean-shaven and dressed in loose pants and a nicely tight t-shirt. Clark wanted to eat him. Hopefully later. 

“Clark,” Bruce said. 

“Bruce,” Clark replied, “I brought my ma’s jam.” 

Bruce smiled, like he couldn’t help himself. “So, breakfast first and interrogation later?” 

Clark shrugged. “I know a lot, some things came back to me after I saw you on the roof, but I’d like you to fill in the blank spots.” 

Bruce nodded and they followed him into the kitchen. Alfred was nowhere to be seen, but he had decked the breakfast bar with fruits, cheeses, and other delicious breakfast treats. Bruce was making coffee while Clark and Diana selected a few bites. 

“These scones are to die for,” Diana moaned. 

“I’ll let Alfred know you liked them, Diana,” Bruce replied, turning to them coffee in hand. “So what do you want to know Clark?” 

“I thought we agreed on first breakfast and then interrogation?” Clark asked, teasingly. 

“I like to be economical.” 

“I know we fought – brutally before- before we teamed up with Diana to stop Doomsday. Thanks by the way,” he added in Diana’s direction. 

“Any time,” Diana said and Clark knew she meant it too. 

“What else?” Bruce asked. 

“I died, obviously it didn’t take. I don’t know why or how I’m alive again. I know, I knew you were Batman back then and you knew who I was too. What I don’t know is why you didn’t tell me any of this the first time we had dinner.” 

“That would have gone over so well,” Bruce said. 

And Clark had to admit he was right. “Fine, maybe after we slept together then? Or did you think I would hate you? You realize that I never really hated you, right?”

“Didn’t you?” 

“I tried to talk to you, Bruce. I tried to make you understand what Lex had done, I tried-” he stopped, ran a hand through his hair. “And in the end, you saved my mother. She’s alive because of you.” 

“Just like that you’ll let it all go?” 

“What?” Clark asked, honestly confused now. 

“That I tried to kill you!” 

“Well, you didn’t. Doomsday did. I died, you mourned me, my ma mourned me, isn’t it enough already? This is a brave new world now. One in which you are reaching out to people. You reached out to Diana and me – and I’m guessing the man in the fishing village isn’t just some guy either. Bruce.” 

“He’s not,” Diana cut in.

“Tell me about it,” Clark replied and they did. 

~+~

After breakfast they migrated to the deck. It was warm enough to sit on it and let your feet dangle into the cool water. Clark did exactly that. 

Alfred had brought them drinks and some snacks out and then disappeared again. Clark had the feeling Alfred really approved of their whole relationship, which wasn’t the standard reaction one got if one were in a non-traditional two person relationship. Clark had done some internet research on the whole thing.

“What about the alien-slavers?” Clark asked over his shoulder, because he had been thinking about it since he discovered Bruce was Batman – again. 

“What about them?” Bruce asked. 

“What did you do with them?” 

“We spied on them, we took them out,” Bruce replied. 

“Diana helped you,” Clark realized. 

“Of course, I helped Bruce. It was a two person job at least. He’s good with all kinds of things, but caring for the victims? Not so much. And I think it helped that I am not like other humans.” 

“Sometimes you just need an Amazon’s touch,” Bruce said. 

There was definitely a double meaning there. 

“So, you just beat them up?” 

“Basically, yes, but they had it coming, your informant was right, these people weren’t there of their own free will, they had been chained, drugged and raped,” Diana replied coldly. 

“What happened to the victims?” 

“We couldn’t really send them home,” Bruce answered. “Most of them looked human enough, so we got them new identities, homes, and help.”

“Help?” Clark asked. 

“Doctors, trauma specialists, the like,” Bruce answered. 

“You paid for all that,” Clark said. 

“Who else? Money means nothing to me, really – I have a lot of it.” 

A lot, was an understatement and Clark knew it. 

“I don’t hate them,” Bruce said, sensing Clark’s thoughts. “I never really hated you. I was afraid and I needed a target for my fear, so I could make it into anger, so I could make a plan and fight it.” 

“Wow, did that hurt?” Diana asked. 

Bruce looked like he wanted to shove her, but just sighed. “I'm trying.” 

She leaned in and kissed him. “I know and I love you for it,” she replied. 

“Diana,” Bruce said. 

“Don't panic now,” Diana replied. 

“He isn't,” Clark cut in. 

“How do you know?” Diana asked. 

“I can hear Bruce's heartbeat. I can hear yours too. I kinda listen to it, not on purpose, it's more like a background noise I am constantly aware of,” Clark answered, shrugging. He knew of course that it meant that he was in deep. That he was in love with them, but he wasn't going to voice it. At least not right now. 

“Handy,” Diana said. “That is why you always knew where Lois was and if she needed help?” 

“Yes,” Clark replied. 

“I see,” Diana replied. 

Clark was pretty sure she knew, by the way Bruce was looking at him, he knew it too. 

“Any more questions?” Bruce asked. 

“Tons, but I think they can wait. Now that I know that you won't run away from this,” Clark answered. 

“I won't,” Bruce said, looking from him to Diana, to make sure they both knew that he meant it. 

“But you have to realize it won't be easy.” 

“Let's worry about that bridge when we get to it,” Diana cut in. 

“I'm not sure if we will cross it, blow it up or just plain fly over it,” Clark said. 

Diana laughed and then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled and he realized how strong she was. He grinned just before her mouth covered his. This was going to be so much more fun now that no one was keeping secrets. 

“Is Alfred home?” Diana asked, once she broke the kiss. 

Clark listened and then shook his head. “No one here but us.” 

“Let's go inside then,” Diana replied. “We've never done it together on Bruce's bed.” 

“Or his couch,” Clark said. 

“Or the kitchen, shower.”

“The Cave,” Clark added. 

“That turns you on,” Bruce said, looking at him sharply. 

It did, it really, really did. The idea of having sex with both of them in the Cave. “Yeah.” 

“Filing away for the future,” Diana said. “Lady's choice today.” 

Clark had no problem with that so he followed Diana into the house, Bruce hot on their heels. 

“By the way,” Bruce said, once they were inside and he had a hand in Clark's pants, stroking his cock while Diana was kissing his neck, “I accept your apology about the car.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story. The next chapter is more of a sexy extra from Diana's pov.

~Epilogue~

“I didn’t know you had that,” Clark said, putting a hand to the glass. He hadn’t seen the suits before, most likely because he hadn’t had the presence of mind to really explore the Batcave.

“Well, it’s not like I put it on display in a museum,” Bruce replied gruffly. 

Clark smiled. “I asked mom about it, but she said my body had been dressed in normal clothes.” He turned to look at Bruce. “I can’t believe you stole my suit.”

“I didn’t steal it.” 

Clark smirked. “It was kinda like grave robing, Bruce.” 

Bruce looked at him sharply and then smiled. “I haven’t thought about it that way. Do you want it back?” Bruce asked. 

It was a heavy question. What Bruce was asking was if Clark was ready to be Superman again. 

“No, I don’t want it back. I – I think I will make a new one.” 

“Why am I not surprised that you can just make a new alien super suit?” 

“Well,” Clark conceded, “I’m not sewing it myself.” 

Bruce laughed. It was good to hear and see Bruce laugh, Clark thought. “How will you do it then? How will you come back?” 

“With you and Diana. I want it to be with you and Diana,” Clark said at once. He had thought about it over the last few months. He was helping where he could, and he was teaming up with Diana and Bruce too, but he wasn’t Superman. Not yet, not again. Clark knew that he didn’t have to come back as Superman. He could be someone else, but someone else could also be feared, Superman was mostly loved. 

“I see you’ve thought about it.” 

“Yeah,” Clark said, wandering over to where Bruce was working on something. It was strange to see Bruce do it, Clark hadn’t known that most of the suit and the gadgets were done by hand by the Batman and Alfred. Bruce was good with his hands. “We work well together. I want the world to see that.” 

Bruce hummed to let him know he was listening. 

“I thought about a darker look,” Clark continued. “Maybe black.” 

Bruce put his tools down and looked at him. “Black?” 

Clark nodded. “Yeah.”

“Clark, I get that you don’t want to wear the suit you died in. God knows, I wouldn’t want to wear it either, but I don’t think your next suit should be black. You’re not me. You don’t have to hide in the shadows.” 

“What if I want to hide?” 

“Do you?” Bruce asked. “Do you want to be feared like I want to be feared?”

Clark thought about the question for a moment. Gave it the proper consideration. “No,” he said eventually. “No, I don't want to be feared. I never wanted that.” 

Bruce nodded, for a split second he looked unbelievably relieved for some reason. Glad, Clark filed that away for some other day to ask about. He knew that there were still things Bruce wasn't telling him. Or Diana for that matter. 

“So no black then,” Clark said. “Any other ideas?” 

“I like the blue and red,” Bruce admitted. “It suits you.” 

“Fine, then, if you think it suits me,” Clark said. 

“If you're unsure about the new suit, you should ask Diana or Alfred. Alfred is great with such things.” 

“Is there something Alfred can't do?” Clark asked. 

“I'm sure, but I haven't experienced it yet,” Bruce answered. 

Clark laughed. “You done here?” He wanted to know, running his fingers over Bruce's cheek and neck. 

“Why?”

“Because I think we should go out tonight, call Diana, have some fun,” Clark replied. 

“Fun?” 

“Of the naked and not naked kind,” Clark answered, because even after all those months Clark still wasn't over how good the sex was. How incredibly versatile Bruce was, how curious Diana could be. Not that sex had been bad before, because it hadn't been. He had loved Lois and it had always been good, but now he was in love with Diana and Bruce and – it was probably just because he had one more person to be with. One more person to take care of, one more person who could take care of Clark's needs. One more filthy mind that liked to play. 

Bruce grabbed him by the hips and pulled him in. Clark could feel Bruce's breath on his lips. “Maybe,” Bruce said, “Diana could come over. Maybe we could make one of your fantasies come true tonight.” 

Clark's breath hitched. “You mean you'll let us have sex here? In the Batcave?” 

Bruce hummed and then kissed Clark. It was a gentle kiss and that was frustrating. It was sweet, but Clark didn't want sweet right now and Bruce had to know that. 

“Yes, if Diana can come over, we can have sex here, however you like.” 

“Shit,” Clark said. “I'm going to call her.” 

“You do that,” Bruce said and let go of him. 

“Bruce?” 

“Yes?”

“Are you going back to working on that?” Clark asked, waving at the workstation. 

“Yes, until Diana shows up.” 

Clark frowned. “Where is Diana?” 

Bruce's lips curled into a smile. “A small fishing town.”

Clark groaned. “It will take her hours to come back?” 

“You better call her now then,” Bruce replied. 

“You realize I'm very aroused right now, right?” 

“Yes,” Bruce answered. 

“And you won't do anything about it until Diana comes back?” 

“No,” Bruce replied. “I won't do anything that makes you come until Diana comes back. If you want to stay down here that is.” 

Clark could imagine it: Bruce teasing him, not allowing him to come. But it was a question, Bruce was asking and Clark – he shook his head. “Not tonight.” 

Bruce nodded. “All right.” 

“I'm going upstairs now to call Diana and work on my article until she arrives,” Clark said and kissed Bruce's cheek. 

“Don't forget to eat,” Bruce replied and Clark rolled his eyes. 

“That doesn't happen as often as Lois made it sound,” he answered and left the Cave. 

As soon as he was upstairs he tried to call Diana, but only got her voice mail. He sighed. Sex in the Cave probably wasn't going to happen tonight, but that was okay, there would be other nights and if Diana wasn't answering, it meant that things with Arthur were going well. Their little League of Justice was finally coming together. Clark really needed to come up with a new design for his suit. Soon. 

He took a moment to expand his hearing and listen to first Diana's and then Bruce's heartbeat. Both steady, both fine. 

He made a coffee and grabbed his laptop. Time to get cracking on that corruption article, before Perry had his head. Once he was done with his work, he could do some research on new and exciting things for three bodies to have fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done. Thank you for reading :)

~Extra: Lady’s choice~

Clark smelled like smoke and ozone and it should have been a turn off, but Diana was already tearing at the suit. 

“Easy,” Clark laughed, she shut him up with a hard kiss and shoved him against the nearest wall. It was thrilling to be able to do this, to not have to control her strength for once with a partner. She knew of course that Bruce could handle a lot too, but she wanted to be gentler with him. Generally she wanted to be gentle, but with Clark – with Clark there were so many opportunities and new exciting things to explore. 

“I think I need a shower,” Clark tried again. 

“Do you need that shower more than you need to fuck me?” Diana asked. 

Clark shook his head. “No, I guess not.” 

“Good call,” Bruce said from the door. 

“You want to join in or just stand there?” Diana asked. 

“I’m good here, maybe I’ll migrate later to the armchair for a better view,” Bruce answered. 

Clark choked on something that was half a laugh and half a moan. It had been three months since they got their shit together and started to be partners for real, but they were still finding out new and exciting things about each other. 

Diana kissed Clark again, “You like it when Bruce watches.” 

The top part of the suit was around Clark’s hips now and she had all that perfect skin on display. Not a scar on him, except where the spear had pierced his heart. But even that scar was small and faint, silvery and mostly hidden by Clark’s soft hair. Everything about him was just so different from Bruce. Diana loved it. 

“I do,” Clark replied. 

Diana threw a glance over her shoulder. Bruce was opening his pants, one tiny button after another. It was distracting. She bit her lips and Bruce smirked. God, she wanted to eat him up. But Clark first. 

She let one hand curl around his neck and the other slid down over his chest and stomach into the suit to grab his cock firmly. 

Clark swore softly. She loved it when he swore. She knew Bruce loved it too. 

Clark grabbed her waist then, his fingers digging into her flesh deliciously. He wasn’t holding back either. They never talked about it, but she was pretty sure that it was freeing for him too, to be able to just let go and not to have be careful with her. Because she wasn’t entirely human either, because his strength couldn’t hurt her. 

“I need to be naked,” Clark said, against her lips. 

Diana nodded and stepped away, so Clark could finish undressing himself. While he was stepping out of his boots and suit, she was getting rid of her top and panties. She was impatient for him, hot and wet and ready. 

“Bruce?” 

“Yes?” Bruce asked. 

“Chair, now,” she answered and Bruce did as she had asked. He sat in the armchair, his cock peeking out of his pants and boxer briefs. He looked positively obscene. 

She stalked over to him and looked down at him and then she braced herself on his shoulders. 

“I like where this is going,” Bruce said with a smile. She liked his smiles. All of them, really. But the filthy one, may have been her favorite – at least right now. Diana bent down to kiss him. It was always such a shock how soft his lips were, how warm. How gentle Bruce could be. 

Clark was behind her in a matter of seconds, his skin radiating heat, his fingers stealing over her hip to her stomach and then lower: between her legs. He was good with his fingers. She moaned against Bruce’s lips. And then Clark leaned in, his mouth against her neck, his hard, hot cock against her back. He was wet too. 

“Like this?” Clark asked. 

She pulled away from Bruce slightly, so she could look at Clark over her shoulder. “Like this,” she confirmed. 

Clark kissed her shoulder. “What about Bruce?” 

“Bruce,” Bruce said, “Is perfectly able to take care of himself. I will watch you fuck our beautiful goddess while I jerk off.” 

Clark groaned. 

Diana rubbed her ass against his cock and then spread her legs, shifting her weight. Bruce cupped her face gently just as Clark slipped into her wet pussy. 

“God,” Clark moaned. “You feel so good.” 

Diana wanted to give the compliment back, but in that moment Bruce’s thumb slid over her bottom lip and she opened up for him, let him slip his finger inside her mouth. She sucked on it like she would on his cock and his eyes went dark. Bruce’s other hand was stroking his cock slowly, in fact she realized with a start, he was stroking with the same tempo Clark was fucking into her. Slow and deep. She moaned around his thumb and then bit down gently. 

“Faster,” Bruce said and Clark picked up the pace. It was intoxicating how well Bruce knew her, how he and Clark were so in tune. 

Clark’s hand tightened on her hip, Bruce hand speed up on his own cock. Diana’s fingers were digging into Bruce’s shoulders. She was so close and then Bruce rubbed the pad of his finger over her clit and she bit his thumb. Clark’s thrusts speed up and then he was coming too. She could feel his cock spasm inside her. Bruce’s hand closed around his own cock again and she watched him spill over his own fingers. 

Clark kissed her neck, her shoulder, her hair. She smiled down at Bruce. 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” She asked teasingly. 

Bruce hummed in contentment. 

Clark laughed against her skin. “Now, I really need that shower, Diana.” 

“Now we all need a shower,” Diana replied. 

“Was that your plan all along?” He asked. 

She hummed in answer. It hadn’t been, not really, but she didn’t want to burden him now. Diana was pretty sure that Bruce knew why she had to have him inside her. Bruce knew these things. 

“Come on then,” Bruce said, as Clark slipped out of her gently. “I will order some food.”

“I thought we could shower together,” Clark replied. 

“Sure, tomorrow morning,” Bruce said. 

Clark grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. “I’m holding you to this.” And then he went to the bathroom, but didn’t close the door. 

Diana stripped out of her bra, and skirt that had been shoved up over her ass, and stepped out of her shoes too. 

“Feeling better now?” Bruce asked. 

She nodded and stretched. She knew of course that fire couldn’t hurt Clark like it could hurt other people, but still. He had already died once, and she would always worry about them. She knew that they would always worry about her too. 

“Good, go join Clark then,” he said, wiping his hand on the slip of silk that was a handkerchief, he carried in his suit pocket. 

“Okay,” Diana replied, kissing his brow. 

She did need that shower now and she knew that once they had all eaten, and maybe slept for a few hours, there would be more sex. She smiled as she stepped into the shower.


End file.
